The Story Of A Hybrid
by JokerMidnight
Summary: Voici un remake de la saison 1 de Teen Wolf où j'y inclus mon personnage Oc Pandora. N'hésitez pas a venir voir l'histoire de Pandora Pendragon, hybride, meilleure amie de Scott et de Stiles et qui connait Derek depuis quelle est née cela semble passionnant non ? Bon je suis vraiment nul pour les résumés mais ça me ferait plaisir que vous veniez la lire :D (Lily Collins as Pandora)
1. Chapter 1

Voila le premier chapitre de ma saison 1 de Teen Wolf.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je poste également ma fiction sur le blog suivant:

Précision Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, le seul personnage qui m'appartient est mon OC Pandora Pandragon qui est représenter par Lily Collins.

Cette fiction suit le cours de l'histoire de la série.

* * *

 **PDV Scott:**

Après avoir réparer ma crosse et fait quelques exercices de tractions, je vérifie mon téléphone pour voir si je n'avais pas reçu de message et je vis que j'en avais recu un de Pandora. Pandora est ma meilleure amie et elle vit avec ma mère et moi depuis qu'elle a 11 ans, je ne me rappelle plus la raison mais c'est ma mère qui a décidé de l'accueillir chez nous pour ne pas qu'elle ait à quitté ses amis et je l'a conné depuis au moins bah depuis le jardin d'enfant.

De: Pandora

A: Scott

Je serai là dans environ 20 min, le temps de me changer ;) Alors t'a pas intêret d'être coucher quand je rentrerai, je veux pas être solo :/ . A tout à l'heure Scotty :P

De: Scott

A: Pandora

Pas de problème :) j'essayerai d'être patient. Fait attention à toi sur la route. A tout à l'heure :D

Après lui avoir répondu, je me brossais les dents quand j'entendis un bruit venant de l'extérieur. Je pris alors ma batte de baseball et sortis sous le porche. Je me penchais à la balustrade quand d'un coup surgit Stiles, mon meilleur ami, perchait sur le toit. On cria alors en même temps.

Moi: Stiles ! C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Stiles: Tu réponds pas à ton téléphone, alors j'suis venu... Pourquoi t'as une batte ?

Moi: J'ai cru que tu étais un prédateur...

Stiles: Un prédateur ? Beh bien sûr.. bon d'accord. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais écoute ça. J'ai vu mon père partir il y a 20 minutes. Il a eu un appel d'urgence. Tous les flics du coin sont réquisitionnés. Ils ont même appelés en renfort la Police de l'État.

Moi: Pourquoi ?

Stiles: Deux joggeurs ont trouvé un corps dans les bois.

Moi: Un corps humain ?

Stiles, descendant du toit: Nan, un cor de chasse.- dit-il sarcastique- Mais oui imbécile, un corps humain.

Moi: C'est un meurtre ?

Stiles: On sait pas encore. Mais on est sûr que c'est une fille d'une vingtaine d'années.

Moi: Attends, s'ils ont déjà retrouvé le corps, alors ils cherchent quoi ?

Stiles: J'tai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Y'a qu'une moitié de cadavre. Alors on y va. Préviens Pandora, pour qu'elle nous rejoigne à la lisière de la forêt.

Moi: J'ai une meilleure idée. Et si tu l'appelais pendant que tu conduis, elle pourra alors répondre plus rapidement et en plus à cette heure ci, elle doit être sur le chemin du retour.

Stiles: Bon Ok.

On s'installa dans sa Jeep et il prit son téléphone pour appeler Pandora, pendant qu'il conduisait en même temps vers la forêt. Il me passa le téléphone pour que je le tienne.

On attendit que Pandora décroche, ce qu'elle fit à la deuxième tonalité.

 _ **Conversation Téléphonique:**_

Pandora: Allo? Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Stiles: Rapplique tout de suite à l'entrée de la forêt!

Pandora: Pourquoi faire ?

Stiles: Je te le dirai là-bas.

Pandora: Stiles, je suis claquée et j'aimerai rentrer.

Moi: T'as pas le choix je crois Pandora.

Pandora: Scott ? Bon OK mais y'a intérêt que ça en vaille la peine Buzz l'éclair ou je te castre.

Stiles, avale sa salive: T'inquiète tu seras pas déçu.

Pandora: Ouais, à tout de suite -raccroche-

 _ **Fin Conversation Téléphonique:**_

Moi: Tu sais que si elle trouve qu'on perd notre temps à faire ça, elle va vraiment le faire.

Stiles, soupir: Ouai je sais.

 **PDV Pandora:**

Génial -.- Peux même pas passer une soirée tranquille. Bon y'a plus qu'a faire demi tour et aussi fermer le toit de ma voiture, je l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir.

Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt je vis Stiles et Scott.

Moi: Salut!

Stiles: Pandora, quand tu auras entendu ça, tu me pardonneras de t'avoir fait venir ici aussi tard. :)

Moi: Y'a intérêt -regard noir- je t'écoute.

Stiles: On cherche après la moitié du cadavre d'un jeune fille qui a été retrouver par deux joggeur. Me frappe pas! -met ses bras devant lui pour se protéger-

Moi: Une moitié de cadavre, -hausse un sourcil- mais c'est génial, on attend quoi ?

Stiles: Rien! On y va ! :D

 _Quelques minutes plus tard dans les bois._

Scott: Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Stiles: T'es le premier à te plaindre qu'il se passent jamais rien dans cette ville.

Moi: je suis d'accord avec Stiles là.

Scott: Je voulais passer une bonne nuit avant l'entrainement de demain.

Stiles: Ouai t'as raison, parce que rester assis sur le banc de touche c'est épuisant.

Moi: Là aussi je suis d'accord. :D C'est vrai de nous trois, c'est moi qui suis sur le terrain et vous toujours sur le banc de touche. :p

Scott: Non parce que cette année je vais être sélectionné, je serais titulaire et je jouerai dans l'équipe et c'est vachement méchant ce que tu viens de dire Pandora.

Stiles: Ça c'est positif, tout le monde veut avoir un rêve, même si il y'a aucune chance qu'il se réalise.

Moi: C'est dans ma nature. ;)

Scott: Juste par curiosité, quel moitié du corps on cherche ?

Stiles: Hum.. J'y avais même pas pensé.

Scott: Et si le meurtrier de cette fille est toujours dans le coin unh ?

Stiles: Ça non plus je n'y ai pas pensé.

Moi: D'accord c'est rassurant de savoir que tu as tout prévu dans les moindres détails.

Stiles: Moui Je sais.

Scott: Vous pouvez pas attendre l'asthmatique et lui donner la lampe. -s'arrête essouffler et prend son inhalateur-

Moi: Je suis du même avis que Scott, donne lui la lampe. Pis c'est pas comme-ci la moitiée de cadavre aller partir -dis-elle ironique-

Tout d'un coup on sauta au sol car la police est apparu dans notre champ de vision. Il manqué plus que ça -' .

Stiles: Allez ! on y va ! -se lève et court-

Scott: Stiles ! Attends, Stiles ! se lève également et court en suivant Stiles-

Je les suivis également en courant mais Stiles est parti comme une flèche et Scott a du mal au suivre du coup je reste avec lui pour pas le perdre.

Scott&Moi: Stiles !

Je crois que Stiles c'est arrêté mais j'entendis un des chiens de policier aboyait et quelqu'un tomber, de ce faite Scott et moi on se cacha chacun derrière un arbre pour ne pas être repérer.

Policier: On ne bouge plus !

Shérif Stilinski: C'est bon on se calme, je connais ce petit voyou il est à moi.

Stiles: Salut papa, ça va ?

Shérif Stilinski: Si je comprends bien, t'écoutes tous les appels que je reçois.

Stiles: Non, j'écoute pas les plus chiants.

Shérif Stilinski: Et où sont tes complices habituels ?

Stiles: Qui ? Scott et Pandora ? Ils sont chez eux. Scott voulait dormir, il m'a dit qu'il voulait être en forme pour la rentrer de demain et Pandora venait de rentrer et était fatiguée et donc elle doit également dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Y'a que moi dans les bois, seul.

Shérif Stilinski: Scott ! Pandora! Vous êtes là ?

Le Shérif pointa au même moment sa torche vers notre direction alors Scott et Moi on se recacha derrière notre arbre car on s'était penché pour voir ce qui se passé.

Shérif Stilinski: Scott ! Pandora ! -baisse sa torche- Très bien jeune homme, je vais te raccompagner à ta voiture -attrape Stiles par le col- et ensuite toi et moi on va avoir une petite discussion sur ce qu'on appelle l'atteinte à la vie privée.

Scott: Et merde !

Moi: Fait chier !

Stiles: Sympa la soirée.

Après que la police soit partie ainsi que le shérif avec Stiles, Scott et moi on marcha dans la forêt scrutant tout autour de nous. Il s'arrête et fixe un point au loin puis sort son inhalateur et le secoue mais au moment où aller l'utiliser des cerfs accourent vers nous. Je partis en courant croyant que Scott me suivait mais au bout de 5 min je me rendis compte que non. Je me mis à chercher après lui.

Moi: Scott ! Scott ! T'es où ?! SCOTT !

Je continuais à chercher après lui quand j'entendis un loup hurlait. Je le cherchais de plus en plus paniquer quand je tombais sur lui dans la forêt.

Moi: Scott ! -le prend dans ses bras- Tu m'as fait peur! Quand j'ai vu que t'étais pas derrière moi, je te cherchai partout et ensuite y'a ce loup qui a hurlé et j'ai paniqué. T'as rien ?

Scott, soulève son t-shirt: Si. Le loup dont tu parles m'a mordu.

Moi: Oh mon Dieu ! -lui prend le bras- vient on rentre et on va nettoyer tout ça.

Je nous guidais alors vers ma voiture à travers les bois et on rentra à la maison. Je l'emmenais jusque sa chambre et nettoyé sa blessure, la désinfecta et mis un bandage. Je lui souhaitais ensuite bonne nuit et partis à mon tour me coucher après mettre mise en pyjama.

Le lendemain matin, après mettre préparer pour le lycée, je pris ma voiture et partis en direction de chez Matt (ndl: oui pour le bien de ma fiction, Matt apparait des le début et il ne sera pas la seul), mon petit copain depuis presque 2 ans, sur la route j'en profita pour ouvrir le toit de ma voiture car il fait assez bon. Arrivé devant chez lui, je klaxonnais et le vis sortir de sa maison ce qui me fait sourire, c'est dingue dès que je le voit je suis heureuse pour la journée, Il me sourit également et monta dans ma voiture.

Matt, embrasse Pandora: Salut mon amour ! :D ca va ?

Moi: Salut mon cœur! -l'embrasse- je vais bien vu que tu es là et en bonne santé. ;) Et toi ?

Matt: Je dirais la même chose. ;) On ya va ?

Moi: On est parti ! :D

Je démarrais la voiture, pris avec ma main droite sa main gauche, je le fait à chaque fois que je conduis et qu'il est avec moi du côté passager et il fait exactement pareille quand il vient me chercher. On discuta sur le trajet menant au lycée de tout et de rien. Puis en arrivant, je garais ma voiture sur le parking, pis bah fin tout le monde ce qu'on fait quand on gare sa voiture. On descendit et je fermais ma voiture, ensuite j'allais vers Matt et l'embrassais puis on se dirigea vers le lycée main dans la main.

Moi, soupire: J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours. -fait la moue-

Matt, lui souris: Si un jour tu me dis que quelqu'un aime y aller fait moi signe. ;) -lève leurs mains jointe et embrasse celle de Pan'-

Moi: Après les cours y'a entrainement de Crosse, je sais pas toi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. :/

Matt: Tu dis ça mais ya pas de raison. Tu es l'une des meilleurs joueuse de l'équipe et la seul fille. ;) -lui fait un bisou sur le joue- Et je suis sur que c'est rien de grave.

Moi, lui sourit: Tu as peut-être raison -l'embrasse-

Matt, lui rend son baiser: J'ai toujours raison dans c'est circonstance. ;)

On arriva devant mon casier et je fis le code pour l'ouvrir et y ranger mes affaires de cours et je regardais dans le même temps les photos qu'il y avait sur la porte de celui-ci, y'a exactement 5 photos: une de mes parents et moi quand j'avais 3 ans, une de la première famille qui ma recueillis quand j'avais 5 ans avec moi dessus j'avais 7 ans, une de mes meilleurs amis Scott et Stiles ainsi que la mère de Scott et le père de Stiles et moi on l'a prise pendant les vacances d'été, ensuite c'est l'équipe de Crosse de l'année dernière et la dernière c'est Matt et moi. Un vrai mur de souvenir, je referma la porte de mon casier puis on se dirigea vers celui de Matt, qui a également une photo de nous deux sur sa porte. Au moment où il referma son casier la cloche sonna, signe que les cours vont commencer, on du alors se sépara pour aller vers nos classes respectives après s'être embrasser. Je précise, j'ai exactement le même emplois du temps que Stiles et Scott.

Donc là je suis en cours de littérature, je suis assise juste devant Stiles et à la table juste à coté de Scott qui est à ma droite et à ma gauche y'a la fenêtre. Avec Scott et Stiles on parlait justement de sa morsure qui selon moi est celle d'un loup et ils m'apprirent que Scott avait trouvait l'autre partie du corps quand le prof arriva.

Prof: Comme vous le savez, cette nuit on a retrouvé le cadavre d'une jeune fille dans les bois -Scott, Stiles et moi on se regarda et Stiles nous fit un clin d'œil- et puis je suis sûr que vos petits esprit avide de sensation forte on imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios macabres autour de cette histoire.

Si seulement il savait que personne ne l'écoute -.- le prof a écrit "KAFKA's metamorphosis" sur le tableau, Génial on va étudier Franz Kafka et sa nouvelle "The Metamorphosis".

Prof: Mais je suis là pour vous dire que la police a arrêté un suspect -Scott et moi on regarda Stiles et il nous fit une tête « je n'en sais rien mec »- ce qui veut dire que pouvez désormais accorder toute votre attention au programme du prochain semestre dont vous trouverez un exemplaire sur votre table.

Je regarda le dis programme et le feuilleta vite fait quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur le principal et une fille.

Principal: Je vous présente votre nouvelle élève, Allison Argent. Je compte sur vous pour lui réserver le meilleur accueil.

La dite Allison passe pour s'assoir derrière Scott qui la suit du regard. WTF ? Scott tu fais flipper des fois.

Stiles: Salut.

Scott lui tends un stylo, elle le regarde confuse et sourit. D'accord de plus en plus bizarre.

Allison: Merci.

J'interpelle Scott et dès qu'il me regarda, je lui fis un tête l'air de dire "C'était quoi ça ?!", il me regarde alors d'une manière voulant dire "J'en sais rien." De mieux en mieux déjà que Stiles est cinglé mais si Scott si met, on est foutu.

Professeur: Nous allons commencer avec la métamorphose de Kafka page 133.

 _Quelques heures plus tard:_

Dans quelques minutes y'a entrainement de Crosse. Je cherche après Jackson, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe, j'ai pas trouvé Matt mais il doit être parti se changer. Ah! Je l'ai trouvé, il est avec Lydia, sa petite amie, et la nouvelle. J'arriva derrière eux et j'eux juste le temps d'entendre Jackson dire:

Jackson : Le football c'est pour les gamins ! Le vrai sport pour nous c'est la Crosse, ça fait 3 ans qu'on gagne le championnat de Californie.

Lydia : Grâce au un certain capitaine.

Moi: Et d'une certaine, comment tu avais dit déjà Jackson ? Ah oui! Vice-capitaine ou capitaine en seconde, au choix. :D

Lydia, lâche Jackson pour me prendre dans ses bras: Pandora ! -regarde Allison- Allison, je te présente Pandora Pendragon, le numéro 17 de l'équipe de Crosse et ma meilleure amie depuis le collège. :) Pandora je te présente... -couper par Pandora-

Moi, la coupe: Allison Argent, la nouvelle. ;) Je le sais, on a cours ensemble.

Jackson: Salut Pandora! Matt est pas avec toi ? Vous êtes toujours collés ensemble, je suis étonnée qu'il soit pas là. ;) -reprend Lydia dans ses bras-

Moi: Très drôle. :p

Allison: Tu fais aussi partie de l'équipe Pandora ?

Moi: Oui :) je suis d'ailleurs la seule fille de l'équipe. ;)

Jackson: On a un entrainement dans quelques minutes si jamais t'as rien de prévu.

Allison: Eh bien…

Lydia : Parfait, tu viens

Lydia tira Allison de la main pour qu'elle nous suive tandis que je faisait un signe de tête à Stiles et Scott tout en suivant Jackson. On prit la direction du vestiaire et la on se dit attend tu te changes dans le vestiaire des mecs ? Et je réponds bien sur, comme le coach parle souvent quand on est entrain de se changer, j'ai pris l'habitude de me changer là, de toute façon y'a Danny, le meilleur ami de Jackson qui est également gay, qui surveille que personne ne regarde et Matt aussi.

Une fois changer, je partis sur le terrain m'échauffer et m'entrainait avec les autres joueurs. Qaund j'entendis le coach, il est pas seulement coach mais aussi notre prof d'économie, criait le nom de famille de Scott, c'est-à-dire: McCall. Le coach lui donna l'équipement de goal. Oh merde! je le sens mal, il lui donna une tape affective je crois pis cria:

Coach: allez ! On y vas les gars ! En ligne !

Quand Scott entendit le son du sifflet, il eu une réaction bizarre, comme-ci ça lui avait percé les tympans et de ce faite il se pris une balle en pleine tête, tout le monde rit de lui et moi je soupire, c'était inévitable ça. Il se reprend et arrête la balle suivante, tout le monde est surpris et je suis plutôt septique, il arrête toutes les balles qui arrivent ensuite.

Scott à l'air content, je pense même qu'il rit. Jackson par contre est assez énervé, le preuve il vient de passer devant moi. Je crois qu'il essaye d'intimidé Scott, je le connais. Jackson se mit à courir et lanca la balle et Scott l'arrêta. Tout le monde l'applaudit, Lydia l'acclame et je pense que Jackson lui a lancé un regard noir qu'elle snoba parfaitement, comme à son habitude ^^ .

Coach: Suivant! Pandora je compte sur toi pour marquer!

Moi: Oui Coach !

Et comme à chaque fois que je dois marquer parce que le coach le veut, tout le monde retient son souffle parce que je rate jamais ma cible c'est pour ça que je laisse toujours Jackson marquait parce que je veux pas être capitaine et encore moins acclamait comme une bête de foire. Bref je m'élance, Scott à l'air stresser tu m'étonnes, je lance la balle et marque, je m'y attendait. Et tout le monde applaudit, ce que je déteste car c'est me bousille les oreilles -' . Le coach est heureux donc je suppose que je suis satisfaite, et l'entrainement se poursuivit.

Après l'entrainement et avoir pris une douche dans le coin de le douche le plus sécuriser des douches, c'est-à-dire dans le coin ou un murée m'arriva au niveau du cou se trouve ainsi qu'un rideau se situant entre le mur et le murée est fermé. Je m'habillais et attendis Matt à l'extérieur des vestiaires qui arriva 5 min plus tard et m'embrassa. On se dirigeait vers la sortie du lycée pour aller à ma voiture quand on entendit quelqu'un criait mon prénom derrière mon dos, on se retourna et on vit Stiles et Scott venir vers nous.

Stiles: Pandora ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pandora: L'entrainement est fini donc je pars avec Matt et vais rester avec lui jusque 17 heure et ensuite partir à l'hôpital pour mon travaille (NDL: Elle aide à l'hôpital, assiste les infirmière, ect..) -dit-elle comme-ci cela était évident-

Stiles: Quoi ? Non tu viens avec nous !

Matt: Et pourquoi elle ferait ça ?

Scott: Pandora, tu te souviens de hier soir ?

Pandora: Oui et ?

Stiles: Avec Scott on y retourne et donc tu as commencé avec nous tu termines avec nous.

Pandora: Vous me saoulez ! Vous le savez ça ?!

Stiles: Ouais on sait. :D Donc tu viens ?

Pandora, regarde Matt: je vais être obliger d'y aller sinon j'en connais un qui va me harceler par téléphone -regard noir vers Stiles- Je te ramène et te rejoint après qu'on est finis et si je dois aller à l'hôpital tout de suite après, je dors chez toi. :) Ca te va ?

Matt: Oui. :)

Pandora: Je vous rejoint comme hier, Ok ?

Scott&Stiles: Ok!

Pandora: Et Stiles ?

Stiles: Oui ?

Pandora, lui donne une claque derrière la tête: Tu me le payera tu le sais ça ?

Stiles: Ouai... -se frotte l'arrière de la tête-

Après ça je partis avec Matt et le déposa chez lui après l'avoir embrasser, je repartis en direction de la forêt.

 **PDV Omniscient:**

Environs une-demi heure plus tard, dans les bois, il y a nos 3 protagoniste Pandora, Stiles et Scott. Pandora vient juste de demander à Scott ce qui c'est passé sur le terrain de Crosse.

Scott: Je sais pas, c'était comme si j'avais tout le temps de rattraper la balle sauf la tienne Pandora mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Et c'est pas le seul truc bizarre, j'entends des choses que je ne devrais pas entendre, je peux sentir des choses.

Stiles: Tu peux "sentir" des choses, comme quoi ?7

Scott: Heu comme le chewing-gum à la menthe qui est dans ta poche

Stiles: J'ai pas de chewing-gum à la menthe. -fouille sa poche et sort un chewing-gum à la menthe entamé, il regarde Scott-

Scott: Tu vois !

Pandora: Et ça a commencé avec ta morsure ?

Scott: Ouais, je me demandes si c'est pas une sorte d'infection, c'est comme si je faisais une montée d'adrénaline avant d'être en état de choc.

Stiles: Tu sais quoi j'en ai déjà entendue parler, c'est une infection très spéciale.

Scott: T'es sérieux là.

Stiles : Ouais et je crois que ça s'appelle la lycanthropie.

Pandora, regarde Stiles bizarrement: T'es sérieux là ? -Stiles lui fait signe de se taire-

Scott: C'est quoi ça ? Ça peut être grave ?

Stiles: Ouais pire que ça, mais c'est qu'une fois par mois.

Scott: Une fois par mois ?

Stiles: Les nuits de pleine lune. -Imite le hurlement d'un loup-

Scott: Arrête ! -le pousse-

Stiles: C'est toi qui attendu un loup hurlait.

Pandora: Correction Stiles, on a tous les deux entendus un loup hurlait.

Scott: C'est vrai! Sérieux, j'ai peut-être un très gros problème.

Stiles : Ouai c'est clair, t'es un loup garous -grogne- ok c'est bon tu sais bien que je plaisante, mais t'inquiète pas si tu me vois en cours en train de fondre tour l'argent que je peux trouver, c'est parce que vendredi c'est la pleine lune.

Pandora: Je trouve pas ça drôle Stiles. -regard noir-

Scott : C'est dingue! J'aurais juré que c'était ici, j'ai vu le corps, le cerf a déboulé et j'ai perdu mon inhalateur. -se baisse et fouille par terre-

Stiles: Peut-être que le tueur à déplacé le corps ? Et Pandora ? T'es sur que ça va, t'as l'air absente depuis hier.

Pandora: Non, tout va bien ne t'en fait pas. :)

Scott: J'espère au moins qu'il m'a laissé mon inhalateur, ça coûte une fortune !

Tout d'un coup, un homme habillé avec des couleurs sombres apparut et observa les 3 amis. Stiles le vit et prévint ses amis. Pandora a l'air choqué. L'homme en question est Derek Hale.

Derek: Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Unh , C'est une propriété privée !

Stiles: Désolé mec on savait pas.

Scott: Ouai on voulait juste… Heu chercher un truc qu'on avait perdu, mais ça fait rien.

Après cette phrase, Derek prit un truc dans sa poche et le lança à Scott, qui le rattrapa sans mal, regarda Pandora et s'en alla. Scott regarde l'objet et découvre son inhalateur.

Scott: On y va il faut que j'aille travailler.

Stiles: Attends c'était Derek Hale, tu te souviens pas ? Il a juste quelques années de plus que nous. Pandora a même vécu avec sa famille pendant environs... euh ? Combien de temps déjà Pandora ?

Pandora, reprend ses esprit: Hm? Pendant 7 ans.

Scott: Me souvenir de quoi ?

Stiles: Sa famille ! Ils sont tous mort dans un incendie, il y'a environs 10 ans.

Scott: Pourquoi il est revenu ? -regarde Pandora-

Pandora: Je savais même pas qu'il était là et c'était y 6 ans Stiles. Bref -regarde l'heure sur son téléphone- de toute façon c'est l'heure pour moi d'aller travailler. Scott tu diras à Melissa que je dors chez Matt et t'inquiète pas pour les vêtements j'en ai laissé chez lui. A demain les garçons. -part-

Scott&Stiles: A demain!

Stiles, hausse des épaules: On y va.

 **PDV Pandora:**

Bon, il est 21h30 et je viens d'arriver chez Matt, je sonne et il ouvre la porte, il me sourit et m'embrasse.

Matt, prend la main de Pandora: Aller viens, quand mes parents on sut que tu restais dormir, ils ont décidé de t'attendre pour manger.

Moi, lui sourit: C'est gentil à eux!

On arriva dans la cuisine où il y avait 4 assiettes et les parents de Matt. La mère de Matt me vit et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

MdMatt: Pandora! Comment vas-tu ?

Pandora: Madame Daelher -lui rends son étreinte- bien et vous ? :)

MdMatt: Allons, je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de m'appeler Melinda et de me tutoyer. Et je vais bien.

PdMatt, fait la bise à Pandora: J'ose espérer que tu vas également me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom.

Moi: Bonsoir Mo...euh William. :)

William: Voilà qui est mieux.

Mélinda: Et si on passait à table ? :)

On s'installe tous à table, en face de moi il y a le père de Matt, à ma droite il y a Matt et à ma gauche sa mère. Le diner se passa bien, et après manger Matt et moi on monta dans sa chambre et on se mit en pyjama et on s'allongea dans son lit. On discuta de notre journée et je lui dis que j'ai revu quelqu'un que je connais depuis mon enfance aujourd'hui mais ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il ne m'avait pas prévénu qu'il revenait en faite j'ai presque pas eu de ses nouvelles pendant ces 6 dernières années. Je pense qu'après je me suis endormie car je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin pour les cours. Je réveilla Matt en l'embrassa (ndl: C'est fait Belle au bois dormant sauf que c'est pas une fille mais un garçon qui dort et un fille qui l'embrasse pour le réveiller XD)

 **Éclipse de la journée (là on est au moment où Scott part sans Allison)**

Hier, c'était les sélections de la Crosse, j'ai été sélectionné tout comme Scott. Et aujourd'hui, j'avais demandé à Scott s'il pouvait me conduire moi aussi à la fête car Matt se sentait pas bien mais il est parti je ne sais où. Allison et moi on se regarde genre "Et maintenant on rentre comment?" Quand quelqu'un nous appela. On se retourna comme un seul homme et je vis Derek.

Derek: Allison? Pandora? Vous voulez que je vous dépose.

Moi: Derek -.- t'es pas un peu vieux pour ce genre de fête.

Derek, lui sourit: Qui sait! Vous venez ?

Allison me regarde pour savoir si on doit le suivre. Je hocha la tête et on suivit Derek. Je m'installa côté passager et Allison à l'arrière. Pendant le trajet, je parla avec Derek.

Moi: Depuis quand t'es revenu ?

Derek: Depuis peu de temps.

Moi: Tu connais le truc qu'on appelle téléphone rassure moi ,

Derek: Oui pourquoi ?

Moi: 6 ans Derek ! Remercions ta sœur pour m'avoir donner des nouvelles de toi et d'elle - dit-elle ironique-

Derek: Tu m'en veux.

Moi, sarcastique: Bravo Einstein ! -se tourne vers Allison- Ca va ?

Allison: Oui ne t'en fait pas, je me demande ce qui est arrivé à Scott. Il était un peu bizarre.

Je regarde Derek furtivement et vit qu'il est dans le même état d'esprit que moi en ce moment.

Moi: Il devait être malade :/ ne t'inquiète pas, demain il ira peut-être mieux :)

Allison: T'as peut-être raison.

Le reste du trajet jusque chez Allison se passa dans le silence et une fois que Derek l'a déposé, on se remit en route mais vers la fôret.

Moi: Et maintenant ?

Derek: On attire Scott et on lui parle.

Moi: Génial -' .

Arrivez devant la forêt, Derek se gara, je pris la veste d'Allison qu'elle a oublié dans la voiture et on s'enfonça dans la forêt. J'accrochais la veste sur les branches d'un arbre que Derek m'a indiqué et on se cacha juqu'a l'arriver de Scott, que j'entendis arriver. Il s'arrête en voyant la veste d'Allison accroché à l'arbre, Derek signala sa présence auprès de Scott en marchant.

Scott: Où est-elle ? -scrute les environs-

Derek: Elle est en sécurité, loin de toi.

Derek apparait devant Scott l'attrape et le plaque contre un arbre. Quand j'entendis des bruits de pas.

Scott: Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Derek: Chut ! Silence ! -scrute la forêt- trop tard, ils sont déjà là, cours !

Derek le lâche et se met à courir j'en fis de même et Scott aussi mais il est arrêté par un jet de lumière qui l'aveugle et se pris une flèche dans le bras. Et merde!

Moi: Derek! -A mon appelle il repartit en arrière aider Scott-

Chasseur: Attrapez-le.

Derek neutralisa 2 des 3 chasseurs et libère Scott de la flèche. Et ils partirent en courant je les suivit. On s'arrêta et Scott reprend forme humaine mais n'a pas vu que j'étais là.

Scott: Mais c'était qui ?

Pandora, apparaissant devant lui: Des chasseurs, le genre de tueur qui nous traquent depuis des siècles.

Scott: Qui nous traquent ?! Tu veux parler de lui ?! C'est lui qui m'as fait ça ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais là Pandora ?

Moi: Je suis comme Derek et toi sauf que je suis pas une louve mais une panthère mais ça revient au même.

Derek: Franchement c'est si mal que ça ? Tu vois mieux, tu entends mieux et tu es plus rapide que peut espérer un être humain, la plupart des gens tuerait pour avoir ce que tu as reçu. La morsure est un cadeau.

Scott: J'en veux pas, garde le.

Derek: Tu le voudras et tu auras besoin de nous si tu veux apprendre à le contrôler. -s'approche de Scott- Alors maintenant Pandora, toi et moi nous sommes frères et sœurs.

Et c'est ainsi que Derek parti me laissant seul avec Scott.

Moi: Quel boulet celui-là j'te jure.

Scott: Pandora c'est quoi se délire.

Moi: C'est compliqué on va dire mais autrement dit t'es un loup-garous Scott. On y va ? On a de la route a faire.

Scott se relève et on part en direction de la route. Sur le chemin, je dis à Scott que je suis comme ça de naissance de part mon père et il me posa divers questions sur ma condition de lycanthrope, etc... Également sur l'entrainement de Crosse, il me demandait si c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas réussi à arrêté la balle, je lui répondis que oui.

Quand on arriva sur la route, on continua de marcher quand j'entendis arriver de loin le Jeep de Stiles. Il s'arrêta près de nous, on monta dans sa Jeep, Scott devant et moi à l'arrière. Je dis à Stiles ce qui c'est passé cette nuit et également que je suis comme Scott à la différence que je suis née comme ça. Il est au départ choqué mais me dit qu'il me poserait des questions plus tard.

Scott: Tu sais ce qui m'inquiète le plus ?

Stiles: Si tu dis Allison je te casse la tête !

Scott: Elle doit me détestait maintenant.

Moi: Elle te déteste pas, ne t'en fait pas. Je lui ai dit que tu étais peut-être malade.

Stiles: Mais je penses que t'as intérêt à trouver une super excuse, où alors t'y vas direct, tu lui dis la vérité, tu lui révèle ton incroyable secret, t'es un horrible loup garou. -Scott le regarde et Pandora lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule- Aïe! Ok mauvaise idée… On va s'en sortir, t'as pas à t'en faire, si il le faut je t'enchainerais moi-même les nuits de pleines lunes et je te nourrirait avec des souris, j'ai eu un boa alors j'ai l'habitude, je peux le faire.

Pandora: On est pas des animaux de compagnie Stiles!

On se regarda tous les 3 et on se mit à rire. Ce qui est sûr c'est que maintenant que Scott est un loup-garou, les choses vont être totalement différente.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le chapitre 2 de Teen Wolf ;)

Gilda CARDONNIER: en réponse à ta question :) oui il aurait une suite ;) pour l'instant avec les 4 saison de Teen Wolf, j'ai environ une cinquantaine de chapitres de prévus ;)

Bref bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas avec vos question!

* * *

 **PDV Pandora:**

Le week-end passait, nous sommes lundi et je suis actuellement dans les vestiaires du lycée en tenue de Crosse et j'attends Stiles et Scott. Je vis Scott entrer dans sa tenue de Crosse et se dirigeait vers son casier et il enlève ses habits. Stiles alla à sa rencontre et je fis de même.

Stiles: Tu t'es excusé auprès d'Allison ?

Scott: Oui.

Stiles: Et donc elle t'accorde une 2ème chance ou…?

Scott: Ouais ouais.

Moi: C'est super alors :) -entre ses dents- même si c'est la fille d'un chasseur -.-

Stiles: Génial. Dans ce cas tout va bien alors. -commence à partir-

Scott: Nan.

Stiles: comment ça nan ? -revient-

Scott: Vous vous souvenez des chasseurs ? Son père était parmi eux.

Moi, sarcastique: Je suis au courant, merci

Stiles: Qu'est ce que tu me chantes ?

Scott: Il a essayé de me tuer.

Stiles : Quoi le père d'Allison ?

Moi, sarcastique: Nan le Chaperon Rouge !

Scott: Il m'a tiré dessus avec une arbalète.

Stiles : Attends, tu parles de..

Scott, s'énerve: Oui ! Son père t'es sourd ?!

Stiles: Eh ben mon vieux…

Scott: J'suis foutu.

Stiles: Nan attends, Scott…

Scott, en pleurant: J'suis foutu. -Pandora donne un claque à Scott-

Moi, lui donne une 2ème baffe: T'as finis ?

Stiles: T'es vraiment effrayante. Scott calme toi. Il t'a reconnu ou pas ?

Scott, en même temps que Stiles: Puisque je te dis que j'suis foutu. J'en sais rien. Nan, je crois pas qu'il m'ait reconnu.

Stiles: Et Allison elle sait pour son père ?

Scott: Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle…pourrait être au courant ?

Stiles: Nan.

Moi: Je doute qu'elle soit au courant.

Le coach interrompit notre conversation en sifflant dans son siffler. Et Scott nous écoute pas vraiment.

Scott: Oh surtout pas.

Stiles: Concentres toi sur l'entrainement. On verra plus tard. Tiens prend ça. -lui plaque son équipement sur le torse, Scott le prend- Voilà, concentres-toi sur ta crosse...

Scott: Et si...

Stiles: Et pas sur le reste d'accord. On est les meilleurs…

Scott: La Crosse..

Moi: T'as l'air profondément attardé là Scott -' .

Et bien sur il ne m'écoute pas -' tss.. il est totalement désespéré, c'est navrant.

Sur le terrain Scott est toujours perdu dans ses pensées, si bien que le coach a dû lui signaler que c'était son tour. Il c'est fait plaquer au sol par Jackson qui se sentit intelligent de lui dire "Alors tu veux toujours être en première ligne ?" et le coach qui lui sort juste après que feu sa grand-mère pourrait faire mieux, génial -' . Scott recommence l'exercice sous la demande du coach, et merde ! il va se transformer et en plus je sens la présence de Derek pas loin. Voilà ce qui devait arriver arriva, Jackson a pas l'air bien. Stiles a emmené Scott dans les vestiaires et tout le monde s'est rué vers Jackson, j'en profitais pour aller voir Derek que je viens de voir et arriver près lui j'enlevais mon casque de Crosse.

Derek: T'es consciente que je vais pas laisser passer ça ?

Moi, soupire: Oui...

Derek: Il peut pas jouer.

Moi: Je sais, mais ça va être dure et tu le sais.

Derek: Pas si dure que ça, je sais être persuasif.

Moi, soupire: -' Fait comme tu l'entend de toute façon tu m'écouteras pas alors. Bon je dois te laisser j'ai des trucs a faire comme me changer, attendre mon petit-copain, vivre ma vie. Et t'es conscient que comme ça avec ton regard t'as l'air d'un pédophile étant attiré par les garçons d'environs 15/16 ans ? Flippant. -fait un mine dégouté-

Derek: C'est ça. Passe une bonne soirée mais avant -lui tend un bout de papier- mon numéro, si jamais t'es un problème et que t'arrive pas à le régler.

Moi: Quand tu dis problème, tu parles Scott ?

Derek: Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Moi: C'est ça -'

Et c'est sur cette note que je partis. En arrivant au vestiaire, je vis Scott avec une mine déconfite et Stiles avait un tête de "mon meilleur ami a essayé de me tuer mais j'ai survécu !"

Moi: Ça va ?

Stiles: Oui je ne suis pas mort. Bonne nouvelle non ? :D

Moi: C'est sur ! :D Et toi Scott ?

Scott: Je peux pas jouer à la Crosse :( Comment tu fais pour y jouer toi ?

Moi: C'est parce que je sais me contrôler. Tu verras avec le temps tu y parviendras -lui fait un câlin pour le réconforter- t'inquiète ca va aller. :)

Scott, lui rend son étreinte: Merci Pandora. :)

Moi: C'est pas pour casser tout ça mais laisse moi juste te dire de faire attention avec Allison. C'est une Argent, c'est risqué pour nous t'en a conscience?

Scott: Elle est pas au courant pour nous je le sais.

Moi: Oui mais sa famille chasse notre race depuis des décennies alors fait très attention à toi. Tu le promet ?

Scott: Oui :) T'en fait pas

Après cette élan d'affection et cette mise en garde, je partis prendre ma douche, m'habillais et attendis Matt. Pendant que j'attendais, j'ai enregistré le numéro de Derek dans mes contacts et lui envoyer un message pour qu'il est mon numéro et je lui signalais en toute ironie de me prévenir s'il avait un problème et qu'il arrivait pas à le régler. Ce à quoi il me répondit par "ahahah -' très drôle". Qu'il est con, je ris à son message et aller lui répondre que je sentis 2 bras encercler ma taille et un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je reconnaitrai cette odeur entre mille. En un mot: Matt.

Moi, se retourne et embrasse la personne: Coucou toi ! :D

Matt: :) On est partie ?

Moi, lui prend la main: Oui!

Et on partit en direction de sa voiture, ses parents rentreront tard ce soir alors on sera qu'en amoureux, j'aime ça. (NDL: Non je ferai pas de lemon, je sais pas en faire de toute façon ^^)

 **PDV Scott:**

Pandora est pas rentrée cette nuit, elle devait encore être chez Matt. Et Derek m'a menacé de me tuer si je jouais le match de demain soir. J'étais devant mon casier au lycée quand Stiles arriva devant moi.

Stiles: Allez viens.

Moi: Pourquoi faire ?

Stiles: Deux secondes. -tire Scott par le t-shirt-

Moi: Eh doucement.

Stiles, s'arrête à une interception du couloir: Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? -il désigne un groupe de personnes- Tu les entends ou pas ?

Moi: Shut !

Shérif Stilinski : Les jeunes de moins de 18 ans doivent être chez eux avant 9h30 du soir. Nous voudrions que ce couvre feu prennent effet immédiatement.

Moi: Couvre feu à cause du meurtre.

Stiles: Alors là c'est le comble. Mon père est en train de perdre son temps à chercher une bête enragée alors que le meurtrier court toujours et qu'il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut.

Moi: Attends tu penses que ton père te croirait à propos de Derek ?

Stiles: Je sais ce que je vais faire.

Moi: Voyez vous ça .

Stiles: Trouver le reste du cadavre.

Scott : Quoi ! Mais t'es cinglé !

Il est cinglé, c'est sur maintenant. Je me tournais et je vis Allison avec Lydia et un des gars de l'équipe de Crosse, je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation.

Lydia: Je te présente Allison.

Allison: Salut. Ravie de te connaitre.

Lydia: Allison vient juste d'emménager ici.

Garçon: Ça va tu te plais?

Allison: Oui ça peut aller, merci. :) Enfin pour l'instant. On se retrouve tout à l'heure après les cours.

Lydia partit avec le mec de l'équipe en me jetant un regard, je m'avançais alors vers Allison.

Moi: Lydia t'as prise sous son aile j'ai l'impression.

Allison : Elle est vraiment adorable avec moi tu peux pas imaginer.

Moi: Je me demande pourquoi.

Allison: A mon avis, elle a compris qu'être la nouvelle du bahut c'est pas toujours évident.

Moi, regarde la veste que porte Allison: Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

C'est la veste qu'Allison avait oublié dans la voiture de Derek et que Pandora a utilisé pour m'attirer dans les bois.

Allison: Ma veste ? Dans mon casier. Lydia a dû me la rapporter de la fête ou bien c'est Pandora. Je leur ai donné mon code pour…

Moi: Elles t'ont dit qu'elles l'avait rapporté ou quelqu'un leur avaient donnés ?

Allison: Quelqu'un comme…?

Moi: Quelqu'un comme Derek.

Allison: Ton ami et celui de Pandora?

Moi: C'est pas mon ami. Tu lui as dis beaucoup de choses quand il t'a ramené?

Allison: Pas franchement non, en faite il parlait avec Pandora.

Moi: Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

Allison: Euh j'ai un cours là…

Moi: Allison.

Allison: Nan nan j'ai un cours là.

Je crois que je lui ai fait peur mais peu importe, faut que je vois Derek. Allison n'a rien voir avec ces histoires.

 _Éclipse du trajet jusque chez Derek._

Scott: Derek ! Derek ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher. Laisse la tranquille elle sait rien.

Je sentis un odeur bizarre et regardais dans le direction de l'odeur et je vis un mont de terre. Quand je regardais dans la direction de la porte d'entrée de la maison, Derek était là.

Derek: Ah oui ? C'est toi qui le dis. Pandora t'a avertis contre les Argent. Il suffit que ton petit copain Stiles joue les experts en loups-garous et ça y est monsieur à la science infuse. Pandora et moi, on doit garder les yeux ouverts pour nous 3. Et imagine un peu, t'es sur le terrain, en plein match ton agressivité prend le dessus et tu te transformes à la vue de tout le monde. Ta mère, tous tes amis et en quelques secondes tout s'écroule et ce par ta faute.

-prend la crosse de Scott et déchire le filet puis la lance à Scott-

Je rattrapais ma crosse et vis que Derek n'était plus là.

Je rentrais chez moi et envoyais un message à Stiles et Pandora pour leur demandaient de venir.

 **De: Scott**

 **A: Stiles; Pandora**

 **J'ai trouvé quelque chose chez Derek. Vous venez chez moi ?**

J'attendis leurs réponse à chacun, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

 **De: Stiles**

 **A: Scott**

 **J'arrive tout de suite.**

Je souris à sa réponse mais pas à celle de Pandora, quoique c'est tout à fait normal pour elle de me répondre ça.

 **De: Pandora**

 **A: Scott**

 **Désolée :/ je suis avec Matt et je reste avec lui pour la soirée. En plus je suis crevée alors... Par contre Derek m'a appelé pour me parler de votre petite entrevue sur le match de demain soir et ta peut-être transformation, désolée de te dire ça Scott mais je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu ne devrais pas jouer.**

 **De: Scott**

 **A: Pandora**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y arriverais et tout se passera bien :)**

 **De: Pandora**

 **A: Scott**

 **Tu penses que tout ira bien mais ce n'est pas le cas. Allison est une Argent et à mon avis son père va l'accompagner au match. Imagine tu perds le contrôle et les chasseurs te repère ça va signer notre arrêt de mort à tous. Encore Chris Argent ça va mais les autres non. Et quand ils l'auront décidé, ses parents à Allison vont tout lui dire et elle fera comme eux. Tu sais pas de quoi ils sont capable, Derek et moi si !**

 **De: Scott**

 **A: Pandora**

 **Je serai hyper-vigilent. Arrête de douter de mes capacités à me contrôler c'est vexant. Ça serai trop te demandée de laisser une chance à Allison de faire ses preuves en tant qu'amie ? S'il te plait...**

 **De: Pandora**

 **A: Scott**

 **Y'a intérêt que tu fasses gaffe ! Et OK pour Allison mais c'est seulement parce que tu me l'as demandé.**

 **De: Scott**

 **A: Pandora**

 **Merci Pandora, t'es vraiment la meilleure amie des meilleures amies ;)**

 **De: Pandora**

 **A: Scott**

 **Arrête de faire le fayot Scotty. ;)**

 **Une dernière chose, c'est moi qui est mis la veste dans le casier d'Allison alors évite de t'en prendre à Derek quand tu n'as pas tout les point de vue le louveteau . Bonne soirée :p**

Elle m'a eu là. Bon après cette conversation SMS avec Pandora, je me mis à réparer ma crosse et j'avais presque terminé quand Stiles arriva précipitamment dans ma chambre.

Stiles: Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ? Comment tu l'as trouvé? Où tu l'as trouvé ? Oui c'est vrai je suis un peu sous pression ces temps-ci.

Moi: J'ai vu ça chez Derek Hale.

Stiles: Et alors c'est quoi ?

Moi: Y'avait un truc enterré et comme une odeur de sang.

Stiles: C'est énorme ! Je veux dire, c'est horrible. C'est le sang de qui ?

Scott: J'en sais rien. C'est là qu'on intervient. Ton père va coffrer Derek pour meurtre et après on cherche un moyen pour éviter que je me transforme. Parce que moi quoi qu'il arrive ce match j'y participe.

En même temps que je dis cette phrase, j'avais finis de réparer ma crosse et la jeta sur mon lit. Puis, sortie de me chambre avec Stiles.

 **PDV Pandora:**

Après cette conversation SMS avec Scott, je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'hôpital de Peter Hale. Ce qu'il faut savoir sur Peter et moi, ce que quand y'a eu l'incendie à la maison des Hale, on y était tout les deux. J'avais pas école ce jour là contrairement à Derek et sa sœur ainée. De toutes les personnes qui étaient dans la maison à ce moment là sont morts sauf lui et moi, et je lui en suis reconnaissante car sans lui je serai morte également mais il l'a payé cher ça je vous le dit. Il ne parle pas, reste comme figé et il a des brulures partout sur le corps, il est dans le coma. Je viens le voir presque tous les jours, avant et après mon travaille.

Arriver devant sa porte de chambre, j'entrais à l'intérieur.

Moi: Bonjour Peter ! :) -se dirige vers lui et lui fait un bisou sur sa joue gauche (ndl: celle qui est pas brûlé :) )

Après quoi je m'assis sur une chaise que j'ai mis en face de lui et lui raconta l'actualité, qui est l'histoire avec Scott, le retour de Derek, etc... jusqu'à ce que son infirmière arrive et m'interrompe et me regarde comme-ci j'étais un parasite. J'vais finir par la bouffer celle-là. Elle repartit après avoir vérifier l'état de Peter.

Moi: Je t'ai déjà dit que ton infirmière me donné des envies de meurtres telle que je vais finir par la bouffer prochainement. -grogne- Je crois que je te le dit tous les jours depuis 6 ans maintenant ^^.

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer et vis que j'avais un message de Matt me disant qu'il était arrivé. Je répondis que j'arrivai et rangeais mon téléphone dans mon sac.

Moi, soupire: Je dois y aller, Matt est venu me chercher, je dors chez lui ce soir donc.

Je fis un câlin à Peter et un bisou sur la joue pour ensuite lui prendre sa main gauche pour lui prendre de sa douleur pendant 2 mins en me retenant de faire des bruits de pure souffrances, puis pris mes affaires et lui dis au revoir une dernière fois avant de sortir de sa chambre et de me diriger vers la sortie. Arriver sur le parking, j'entendis klaxonner et regardais dans la direction de la provenance de ce son et vis la voiture de Matt. Je me dirigeais vers celle-ci en souriant et montais dans la voiture. Matt m'embrassa et démarra ensuite la voiture. On discuta pendant le trajet de ce qu'on pourrait bien faire ce soir et quand on arriva devant chez lui, on a convenu qu'on se ferait une soirée films d'horreur et le film choisit est Halloween mais pas les tous premiers qui datent de 1978 à 1998 mais les plus récents ceux de 2007 et 2009.

Donc après avoir manger, on regarda ces deux films et on alla se coucher.

Je fus réveillait le lendemain matin par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je regarda l'heure sur le réveil et soupira. Génial, on a pas cours aujourd'hui et il faut que je sois réveillée à 8h du matin

Je me levais, tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Matt et décrochais tout en me dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.

Moi, fermant la porte de la salle de bain: Allo ? Qui est-ce ?

..?: Pandora ? C'est le Shérif.

Moi, étonnée: Monsieur Stilinski ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Shérif: J'ai ici avec moi quelqu'un qui souhaiterait te parlé. Tu acceptes ?

Moi: Euh... Oui bien sur.

Shérif: Bien. -parlant à quelqu'un d'autre- Vous avez 5 min.

..?: Pandora.

Moi: Derek ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Derek, la coupe: J'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Tes deux amis totalement stupides on fait en sorte que je sois arrêter par la police. Ils ont trouvé l'autre moitié du corps que j'avais enterré.

Moi: Comment ça ?

Derek: Tu seras toute seule pour gérée Scott car le temps qu'il identifie le corps et qu'il me relâche parce que le médecin légiste aura dit que c'est un animal qui a fait ça et non un humain, je suis coincé ici.

Moi: C'est des boulets, de vrai boulets -'. Bon j'ai compris, compte sur moi même si ça va pas être facile. Je vais sans doute être demander pour identifié le corps. Mais on verra.

Du côté de Derek j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et le Shérif dire à Derek que ça faisait 5 min, il me dit alors au revoir et raccrocha. Je soupira et au moment où j'allai sortir de la salle de bain , je reçu un second appel de Stiles cette fois-ci.

Moi, décroche son téléphone : Quoi ?!

Stiles, paniqué: On a problème !

Moi, septique: C'est-à-dire ?

Stiles: On a trouvé la deuxième moitié du cadavre et Derek a été arrêté.

Moi: Je sais je suis au courant Stiles, d'ailleurs vous êtes toi et Scott de véritable boulets !

Stiles: Oui mais Derek avait entouré la tombe d'une corde avec au bout une fleur d'aconit.

Moi: Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Stiles: Je savais pas quoi faire de la corde et de la fleur alors je l'ai gardé mais après quelques minutes Scott à péter les plombs et la je sais pas où il est.

Moi: Stiles ! Rappelle-moi qu'elle est le nom entier de l'aconit.

Stiles: Aconit tue-loup. Pourquoi ?

Moi, s'énervant: Et toi comme un débile tu gardes cette plante avec toi alors que Scott était là aussi et donc près de la fleur qui est toxique pour lui ! T'es un débile profond c'est pas vrai !

Stiles: J'y ai pas pensé sur le moment, t'énerve pas.

Moi, énerver: T'as intérêt de le chercher et dès que tu le trouve, tu me préviens ! C'est clair ?!

Stiles: Oui !

Je raccrocha mon téléphone. Génial ! Il manquait plus que ça ! Un loup-garou hors de contrôle en pleine nature tss.

Bon je me passais de l'eau sur le visage pour me rafraichir et me calmais, ce qui fonctionna. Je m'essuyais le visage et sortie de la salle de bain, posais mon téléphone sur le bureau de Matt et me réinstallais dans le lit. Je pensais que Matt dormait encore mais me suis trompée.

Matt, voix endormie: C'était qui ? Et pourquoi tu t'es énervée comme ça ?

Moi: Le shérif en premier et ensuite Stiles. Et Stiles m'a énervé car c'est un véritable boulet qui a fait une énorme connerie.

Matt: Et c'est toi qu'il appelle ?

Moi, hausse les épaules: Que veux-tu ? Je suis la fille de la situation qui a réponse à tout -le regarde et l'embrasse-

Matt: Je vois mais pour le moment tu restes avec moi, il est encore tôt et ce soir y'a le match -le prend dans ses bras-

Moi: Je suis d'accord -se cale correctement contre lui et se rendors-

 _Éclipse, 10 min avant le début du match_

Je viens de recevoir un appel de l'hôpital me demandant comme je l'avais prédit pour identifier quelqu'un. Et comme j'étais déjà habiller pour le match je dû de nouveau me changer ce qui me pris 15 min et ensuite aller prévenir le coach, Jackson qui est le capitaine de l'équipe, Stiles et Scott pour que Stiles le surveille et Matt pour pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Je commencais d'abord par le coach qui me dit de faire au plus vite, ensuite Jackson qui me dit qu'il allait gagné ce match et de ne pas s'en faire, ensuite je suis allée voir Matt qui me dit de faire attention à moi et m'embrassa ensuite et en dernier j'allais voir Stiles qui préviendra Scott je suis sur et lui confia également de faire attention à Scott car un accident est si vite arrivé.

30 min plus tard j'arrivais à l'hôpital et me dirigea vers la morgue pour y retrouver le médecin légiste. Un fois arrivait là-bas, j'interpellais le médecin.

Médecin: Vous êtes Mademoiselle Pendragon ?

Moi: Oui c'est exact.

Médecin: Je suis navré de vous faire venir à un heure si tardive mais comprenait bien qu'étant donné que monsieur Hale est en garde à vue, vous êtes la seule personne connaissant la victime qui soit encore en vie.

Moi: Je comprend. -ils se dirigent vers un corps, le médecin soulève le drap-

Médecin: Est-ce bien Laura Hale ?

Moi: Oui c'est bien elle -ferme les yeux, inspire profondément et les rouvre- C'est bien Laura.

Médecin: Je vous remercie Mademoiselle Pendragon.

Moi: De rien Docteur.

Sur cette note peu joyeuse je me dirigea vers la sortie quand mon téléphone sonna. Je regardais l'identifiant et vis que c'était Derek.

 _ **Conversation Téléphonique:**_

Moi: Derek ? Ils t'ont relâché ?

Derek: Oui. Il y a eu une autopsie pour Laura et il a été conclu que c'était les faits d'un animal. Ils t'ont demandé d'identifier son corps ?

Moi: Oui, du coup je peux pas surveiller Scott je suis encore à l'hôpital. C'est Stiles qui s'en charge :/ .

Derek: Génial... Faut que tu viennes me chercher à la station de police.

Moi: Ok j'arrive. -raccroche-

 _ **Fin Conversation Téléphonique.**_

Bon je pense que j'ai pas le choix. Je partis en direction du parking où j'avais garé ma voiture que j'ai récupéré plus tôt dans la journée. Un fois arrivait à celle-ci, je montais dedans et roulais en direction de la station.

Une fois arrivais là-bas, j'aperçus Derek et klaxonnais pour lui signaler ma présence. Il me vit, vint vers moi et monta côté passager. Je démarra et partis en direction du lycée. Pendant le trajet, Derek et moi on parla de la situation actuel.

Moi: T'as conscience que, non seulement Scott et Stiles pense que tu es un meurtrier mais que tu as aussi tué ta sœur.

Derek, soupire: Je sais.

Moi: Et que Scott croit que c'est toi qui l'a mordu.

Derek: Ça aussi je sais.

Moi: D'ailleurs c'était quoi ton tripe la dernière dans la forêt quand t'as sauvé Scott des chasseurs avec ton -imitant la voix de Derek- " Alors maintenant Pandora, toi et moi nous sommes frères et sœurs." ?

Derek: T'es sérieuse là ?

Moi: C'était trop bizarre. -fait la moue- j'veux dire que Scott est comme mon frère mais de t'entendre dire ça en m'incluant alors que 6 ans on passait depuis la dernière fois que ça m'a étonné. :/

Derek: Ouais en parlant de ça. Désolé de pas t'avoir donné de nouvelle.

Moi: Oh mon Dieu ! Derek Hale s'excuse auprès de quelqu'un qui est moi ! Sortez les caméras et filmez ça ! -rigole-

Derek, sourit: Ce qui est sur c'est que t'es toujours aussi folle.

Moi: Y'a certaine chose qui change pas. ;p Pour en revenir à Scott faudra que tu lui dises pour celui qui l'a mordu.

Derek: Il me croira selon toi.

Moi: J'ai confiance en toi et Scott a confiance en moi. Si tu y mets assez de conviction, il te croira.

Derek: Si tu le dis.

Je continuais de rouler en direction du lycée. Quand je me garais, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruit, signe que le match était finis. On sortit de la voiture et en marcha en direction du terrain. On vit alors Jackson ramasser un gant par terre et j'en conclue qu'il appartenait à Scott. On l'observa avec Derek un moment avant de finalement repartir vers ma voiture, et je décidais de le ramener chez lui. Sur le chemin, on discuta de Jackson, et en arrivant devant chez lui, il me dit de faire attention à Jackson et rentra dans sa maison. Je fis le chemin du retour vers chez moi ou plutôt chez Scott et en profitais pour téléphoner à Matt.

 _ **Conversation Téléphonique:**_

Matt: Pandora ?

Moi: Désolée de t'appeler seulement maintenant mais j'avais des choses à régler.

Matt: Rien de grave ?

Moi: Je t'expliquerai demain ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste de souhaiter bonne nuit.

Matt: Bonne nuit je t'aime.

Moi: Moi aussi je t'aime, dors bien.

Matt: Toi aussi. -raccroche-

 _ **Fin Conversation Téléphonique.**_

Après avoir raccrocher, je mis 5 min pour arriver enfin. Je me garais et verrouillais ma voiture et je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. me mis en pyjama et m'installais dans mon lit. Je me mis alors à penser à ma relation avec Derek maintenant et avant l'incendie. Avant, même si on avait 6 ans de différence on était proche même si on se disputait de temps en temps, avec Peter qui était plus vieux que nous on était, on va dire, confidents, meilleurs amis. Dans l'incendie, si Peter ne m'avait pas protègé des flammes, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est, il a tout pris pour moi et je culpabilise beaucoup quand je le vois alors je lui prend de sa douleur pendant environ minutes, c'est un juste retour des choses. Pour en revenir à Derek, je suis énervée contre lui car il ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant c'est 6 dernière année alors que c'est en parti sa faute. C'est vrai, si il était pas tombé amoureux de cette garce de chasseuse de la famille Argent, elle nous aurait pas trouvé et n'aurait donc pas mis le feu à la maison. Le pire est que c'est Laura qui me donnait de ses nouvelles de quoi être énervé et il n'a pas prévenu qu'il était de retour en ville non plus, ce sale loup-garou des cavernes . mais il essaye de se faire pardonner il semblerait. Je m'endormis sur cette réflexion.

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en me pensez !

N'hésitez pas a me laisser une review ;)

Et de faire des hypothèses sur le déroulement de l'histoire car c'est pas parce que je me refaire aux épisodes de la séries que certaines choses ne vont pas être différentes ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà enfin mon chapitre 3! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecteure à toutes et à tous !

* * *

 **PDV Pandora:**

J'ai pas revu Derek depuis l'autre soir, quand y'a eu le match de Crosse et tout ça. Et avec Matt, on a pas vraiment eu de temps à nous non plus mais je surveille Scott alors c'est un peu compliqué de faire des trucs de couple en ce moment. D'ailleur en parlant de Scott, je suis avec lui et Stiles, il est en train de nous raconté le rêve qu'il a fait cette nuit. Comme quoi il était en rendez-vous avec Allison et qu'il avait perdu le contrôle alors que elle et lui était dans un bus scolaire en pleine nuit. Et on vient juste de passer la porte du lycée.

Stiles: Et tu l'as tué ?

Scott: J'en sais rien parce que j'me suis réveiller juste après. J'était en sueur, c'était affreux ! J'arrivai pas à respirer ! J'ai jamais fait un rêve comme ça avant!

Stiles: C'est vrai ? Moi oui ! Mais ça s'finis autrement

Moi: Vraiment gloque Stiles, c'est flippant ce que tu viens de dire. Rappelle moi de ne plus m'assoir sur ton lit quand je viens te voir.

Scott: Petit a, j'ai jamais fait une rêve qui parraissé aussi réel. Petit b, j'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu fais dans ton lit. Petit c, Pandora, toi on se demande si t'as pas déjà ramener Matt à la maison et que bah fin voilà quoi.

Moi: :o Tu me choque Scott ;)

Stiles, soupire: C'est noté. Si tu veux mon avis...

Scott, le coupe: Non, j'le connais déjà. Tu vas me dire que j'sors avec Allison demain. J'vais devenir complètement fous et je vais l'égorger.

Stiles: Non, bien sûr que non! - Scott le regarde- Bon ouai, carrèment - Scott fait une mine déconfite- Mais arrête, t'inquiète pas, ca va bien se passer, d'accord ? Perso, je trouve que tu gères tout ça super bien. C'est pas comme si il existait des cours pour apprendre la lycanthropie en accélèrer.

Scott: Y'a pas de cours mais y'a peut-être deux profs -regarde Pandora-

Moi: Moi ?!

Stiles: Qui ? Derek ? -donne une claque derrière la tête de Scott- T'as oublié qu'on l'avait envoyé en taule! Et Pandora fait pas vraiment prof.

Moi: T'es sérieux là Stiles ? -Stiles la regarde bizarrement- Bon ok je suis d'avis que tu demandes à Derek. Lui, il a du temps pour faire ça, moi non.

Scott: Ouai, je sais! Mais... Ca avait l'air tellement réel. J'l'a poursuivée dans le bus et j'l'a trainée à l'arrière

Stiles&Moi: Réel comment ?

Scott: Comme ci c'était vraiment arrivé...

Au même moment où il dit cette phrase je sentis une odeur de sang et j'allais leur dire quand ils ouvrirent la porte menant à l'extérieur et on découvrit une bus scolaire avec la porte de derrière défonçait et du sang partout, y'avait aussi la police et des experts en criminologie je pense qui prenait des photos et chercher des indices je suppose.

Stiles: J'crois c'est plus un rêve -regarde Scott-

Après cette découverte, Scott était totalement paniqué et envoyé des messages à Allison pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Auquels cela dit, elle ne répondis pas. Pendant qu'il paniquait et que Stiles essayait de le calmer, je me rendis compte que je n'était toujours pas allée à mon casier pour prendre mes affaires de chimie, je le signalai aux garçons et je partis vers mon casier. En arrivant vers celui-ci, je vis que quelqu'un y était adossé et je flairai l'odeur de Matt. Bon, cette journée est pas si mal ^^, Il m'aperçut et attendit que j'arrive à son niveau.

Moi, arrivant devant Matt: Hey Amour ! -l'embrasse- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? Ca va tu as l'air bizarre ? -fronce les sourcils-

Matt, prends Pandora dans ses bras: Je suis devant ton casier depuis environs 5 min et je me suis inquiété, tu ne repondais pas à mes messages, ni à mes appels d'ailleur.

Moi, sors son téléphone: J'ai pas reçu de mess...

Je m'interrompis dans ma phrase en voyant que j'avais reçu 15 messages de Matt plus 3 appels, 5 messages et 1 appels de Derek, 3 messges d'Allison et 2 de Lydia. Je vérifiai que ma sonnerie et mon vibreur était mis et me rendis compte que mon téléphone était sur silencieux, ce qui est bizarre car je ne le mets jamais sur silencieux.

Moi, lisant les différents sms: C'est quoi ce délire ! Mon phone était sur silencieux. -fronce les sourcils-

Matt: Tu le mets jamais sur silencieux.

Moi: Trop bizarre ! 1 appel manqué de Derek ? J'espère que c'est important- compose le numéro de Derek et attend qu'il décroche, ce qu'il fait au bout de la 3ème tonalités-

 _ **Conversation Téléphonique:**_

Moi: Derek ? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

Derek: Je suis au courant pour ce qui est arrivé dans ce bus scolaire. T'était pas censée surveiller Scott ?

Moi: J'suis pas une nounou et de plus c'est peut-être pas lui tu sais -' .

Derek: C'est ça -raccroche-

 _ **Fin Conversation Téléphonique.**_

Quel boulet celui-là aussi pis en plus il m'as raccroché au nez ce sale con -.- . Je fus interrompus dans mes pensées par la voix du principal dans les hauts-parleurs.

Principal: Ici votre proviseur. A l'attention de tous les élèves. Je sais que vous vous demandez tous ce qui c'est passé cette nuit dans l'un de nos bus. Je tiens à signaler que pendant le déroulement de l'enquête, les cours se dérouleront comme prévus. -plusieurs prostetations se firent entendre- Merci.

Moi, fait la moue: Sont méchants ces profs.

Matt, soupire: Oui. Et dire qu'on aurait pu passé la journée ensemble sans les cours pour nous géner. -l'embrasse-

Moi, ouvre son casier et prend ses affaires neccesaires: Oui mais on a monsieur Harris en première heure. :D

Matt: D'ailleur je crois que t'es la seule élève qu'il apprécit.

Moi, ferme son casier et embrasse Matt: Et c'est réciproque! On y va ? -lui tend la main-

Matt, prend la main de Pandora: Oui.

On se dirigea vers la classe de Mr Harris quand la cloche retentit, signalant à tous les élèves qu'ils devaient aller en cours.

Une fois de la classe je vis Stiles et Scott déjà installait à leurs places et je pris place à mon tour en face de Stiles, à la même table, de sorte qu'on puisse discutait pendant le cours. On fait toujours ça.

Mr Harris arriva peu de temps après et inscrivit au tableau des formules chimiques.

Scott, se retounant vers nous: C'est peut-être mon sang dans le bus. (NDL: je précise que les personnages chuchotent dans cette conversation sauf Stiles peut-être ^^ )

Stiles: C'est peut-être celui d'un animal. Je sais pas, t'as attrapé un lapin ou une autre bête.

Moi, me donnant une tape sur la tête/facepalm: T'es sérieux là ?

Scott: Et j'en ai fait quoi ?

Stiles: Tu l'as mangé.

Moi: Dit-il comme une évidence. On est des lycanthropes pas des animaux Stiles. -'

Scott: Cru ?!

Moi, bouche bée: Et tu le crois en plus ?! Mais c'est pas vrai !

Stiles: Nan, t'as dû le cuire avant dans ton petit four de loup-garou -Pandora se tape la tête à cette phrase pleine de sarcasme- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? c'est à toi de te souvenir.

Moi: Totalement débile. Mais t'es sérieux Stiles ?!

: Monsieur Stilinski ! Si vous croyez que vous êtes en train de chuchoté, vous devriez retirer vos écouteurs de temps en temps.

Stiles: Quoi ?

: Je crois que vous et monsieur McCall avait besoin de prendre de la distance. D'accord ?

Stiles: Non..

, indiquant avec son doigt en même temps: Un devant et l'autre par là.

En gros, Scott est partie devant et Stiles est juste à ma droite et plus à ma gauche.

: N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si la séparation est trop pénible.

Stiles: Ah Ah. -en chuchotant- Pandora pourquoi à toi, il ne dit jamais rien ?

Moi: Peut-être parce qu'il m'aime bien et que je suis douée dans sa matière. Ou peut-être que c'est un truc de panthère-garou, on est comme des gros chats alors tout le monde nous aime - dit-elle sarcastique-

Stiles: C'est vrai ? :o

Moi: Non espèce de crétin ! -'

On fût interrompu dans notre conversation par la fille à côté de Scott.

Fille: Ils ont trouvé quelque chose v'nez voir !

Toute la classe se leva moi compris et on s'approcha tous de la fenêtre pour découvrir 3 ambulanciers et 1 homme sur une civière, qui semble inconscient voir mort, se dirigeait vers l'ambulance en vitesse. Je suis allée près de Scott et Stiles.

Scott, regardant Stiles et Pandora: C'est pas un lapin...

Tout d'un coup l'homme c'est relevé de la civière en hurlant, nous faisant tous sursauter. Scott recula du groupe avec la respiration plus rapide que la normal. Avec Stiles, on se dirigea vers lui.

Stiles: C'est bon. C'est bon. Il s'est relevé, il est vivant ! Un mort aurait pas pu faire ça.

Moi: Oui c'est vrai! Positive.

Scott: Stiles. Pandora. C'est moi qu'y ai fait ça.

Après cette phrase, je suis restée dans mes pensées à chercher des arguments pour savoir pourquoi il aurait fait ça mais je suis pas aussi bonne que Derek pour ce genre de choses fin façon de parler. Disons que comme il est plus vieux, il a plus d'expérience. Mr Harris nous a demandé de retourner à nos places et a continué son cours. Et la matinée se passa relactivement bien, si on oublie le faite que Scott est légèrement paniqué à cause du rêve qu'il a fait et ce qui vient de se passer.

En arrivant à la cafétéria, Scott nous parlait justement du faite que ce qui c'est produit dans son rêve était exactement ce qui arriver là maintenant. On prit nos plateaux et on se dirigea vers une table libre.

Stiles: Les rêves et les souvenirs c'est pas la même chose.

Scott: Alors c'était pas un rêve ! Ecoutez, il c'est bien passé quelque chose et j'arrive pas à m'en rappeler.

On s'installa à table, je suis en face de Scott et Stiles est à ma gauche.

Stiles: Qu'est-ce qui t'fait croire que Derek aura toutes les réponses ? Je te signale qu'il y aussi Pandora qui est là. Tu as une idée toi non ?

Moi: Derek est plus vieux que moi Stiles et en plus je suis pas très douée en tant que prof mais si tu vas voir Derek je suis sur qu'il te dira comme moi.

Scott: De un, Pandora sort avec Matt et j'ai pas envie qu'ils se prennent la tête parce qu'elle passera plus de temps avec moi qu'avec lui. De deux, Derek tout comme toi Pandora, vous arrivez à vous contrôlez parfaitement à la pleine lune pendant que moi je trainais au milieu de la nuit en train d'attaquer sauvagement un innocent. D'ailleur, selon toi Pandora je dois faire quoi ?

Moi: Je pense que tu devrais retourner dans le bus, mais je suis pas sur -fait la moue- j'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème.

Stiles: Tu sais pas ce que t'as fait Scott.

Scott: Rien ne prouve le contraire ! J'vais annuler, j'peux pas sortir avec Allison.

Stiles: Nan ! C'est hors de question, tu peux pas fuir. Tu peux pas annuler toute ta vie. On trouvera une solution.

J'allais répondre à la phrase de Stiles quand Lydia est arrivée et c'est installé à côté de Scott en bord de table en disant:

Lydia: Quelle solution ?

Ce qu'on peut dire c'est que Stiles est bouche bée ^^

Scott: Euh... c'est pour un devoir qu'on a à faire.

Scott: Ouais... -Pandora hôche la tête-

Stiles, nous chuchotant: Pourquoi elle s'assit avec nous ?

C'est alors que Allison, Danny et une fille et un gars, dont je me souviens plus du nom (NDL: Le garçon je crois que c'est Greenberg mais je suis pas sur . Je dis ca parce que dans plusieurs fics ils disent que c'est lui alors ^^), arrivèrent et s'installèrent avec nous. Danny est à ma droite et la fille inconnue est à coté de Stiles. Le type inconnu est au coin de table entre Danny et Lydia tandis que Allison est à coté de Scott.

Stiles sourit à la fille, elle l'ignore. Il sourit à Danny, il l'ignore mais Danny me sourit, normal ;) . Et Jackson arriva vers le type.

Jackson, au gars: Dégage !

Gars: Pourquoi c'est à moi de dégager et pas à Danny ?

Danny: Parce que moi, j'ai pas le nez dans le décolleté de sa copine. -et le mec dégage et Jackson prend sa place-

Moi, ironique: Bonjour à vous aussi.

Lydia: Pandora, t'as pas répondus à mes messages. Pouquoi ?

Moi: Mon téléphone était sur silencieux.

Jackson: Attend ! Tu le mets jamais sur silencieux. -tout le monde fronce les sourcils-

Moi, sarcastique: Merci je sais mais changeons de sujet.

Danny: Il parait que c'est un animal qui a attaquer. Un couguar ?

Jackson: J'ai entendu un puma.

Lydia: Un couguar c'est un puma. Enfin, c'est bien ça ?

Jackson: On s'en fous ! Ce type devait être un SDF, il serait mort de tout façon.

Stiles: S'ayer j'ai trouvé qui c'était. Regardez ça -montre son téléphone-

Journaliste: La police se refuse à tout commentaire à propos de cet incident. Les autorités ont confirmé que la victime, Grayson Meyers, avait survécu à l'attaque. Meyers a été emmené à l'hôpital du centre ville toujours dans un état critique.

Scott: Attendez, j'le connais ce type.

Allison&Moi: C'est vrai ?

Scott: Ouai, quand je vivai avec mon père, j'prennai le bus. -regarde Stiles et Pandora- C'était le chauffeur.

Lydia: On peut pas parler d'un truc plus marrant s'il vous plaît ? Je sais pas comme... -regarde Allison- Où on va demain soir ? -tout le monde la regarde- Tu m'as bien dit que toi et Scott vous sortiez demain soir ?

Allison: Oh, hum ... On sait pas encore ce qu'on va faire.

Lydia: En tout cas, moi j'vais pas encore rester à la maison pour regarder une video de Crosse, alors j'vous préviens si on traine tous les quatres, tous le six si Pandora et Matt nous accompagnent, on fait un truc sympa. :)

Scott, à Allison: Comment ça trainaient tous les quatres ou six ? Un sortie en groupe ? C'est ça ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on sorte avec eux, ensemble ?

Moi: Sans nous, Matt et moi on préfére rester qu'à deux. Et dois-je te rappeler ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois qu'on est sortie en couple ?

Allison, à Scott: Oui, ça peut être... amusant

Jackson: Tu sais ce qui serait amusant ? -prend sa fourchette- C'est que je me plante moi-même cette fourchette dans le visage. -Lydia lui prend la fourchette des mains- à Pandora- Pis c'était pas si mal.

Moi: Tu ferais pas ça. T'aurais trop peur de te défigurer. -Jackson lui envoye un regard noir- Et pas si mal ? Ce qui n'était une simple sortie dans un bar entre amis c'est transformé en compétition de fléchettes, billard et j'en passe. -les regarde blasée-

Lydia: Et si on allait au bowling ? -à Jackson- T'adore le bowling !

Jackson: Ouai, quand y'a d'la compétition.

Allison: Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de compétion ? Ooh! -à Scott- Tu sais jouer ?

Scott: J'me débrouille.

Jackson: Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Tu sais jouer ?

Scott: Oui! En faite, j'suis un vrai champion -Pandora se tape la tête avec sa main (NDL: à partir de mainteant je dirais Facepalm à la place car c'est plus rapide à dire)

Mais quel con ! Il est nul au bowling. Scott, Stiles et moi on finit vite notre repas pour sortir de table. Un fois fait on pris nos plateaux, mis tout ce qu'il y a dessus à la poubelle et les plateaux avec les autres et on partit de la cafét'. Dans les couloirs on parla de la connerie de Scott qui est vraiment nul au bowling.

Stiles: T'es complètement nul au boxling.

Moi: Correction, c'est une calamité au bowling -' .

Scott: Je sais. J'suis qu'un idiot !

Stiles: C'était comme un accident de voiture ! T'allais droit dans le mur.

Moi: C'est plutôt qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans de la boue ou dans sa connerie.

Stiles: D'abord ça s'est transformé en sortie à quatres et tout à coup cette phrase qui sort de nul part.

Scott: Trainer ensemble...

Stiles: Tu traînes pas avec des filles sexy ! Sinon c'est la mort ! Ou si tu traînes avec elles c'est que t'es devenu son meilleur ami gay. Toi et Danny ça pourrait peut-être le faire.

Scott: Comment ça a put arriver tout ça ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment tué ce type ? Vous croyez ? ?

Moi: Euh... Vu que je devais participer à cette sortie mais j'ai refusé, je dois comprendre que selon toi Stiles je suis sexy ?

Stiles: J'ai pas l'impression que Danny m'aime beaucoup.

Scott: J'voulais sortir avec Allison et du coup on traîne à quatres.

Stiles: J'suis p'têtre pas le genre de mecs qui plaît aux gays.

Moi: T'es sérieux Stiles ? Pis t'as pas répondu à ma question.

Scott: J'réussi les sélections, le capitaine de l'équipe fait tout pour me détruire et maintenant -regarde l'heure sur son téléphone- maintenant je vais être en retard ! -part vite pour son boulot-

Stiles: Attends Scott ! T'as entendu ? D'après toi, est-ce que j'peux plaire à ces mecs là ? T'as pas répondu à ma question. -regarde Pandora- Et selon toi ?

Moi: T'as pas répondu à ma question -fait la moue- mais non t'as pas le style de Danny.

Stiles: Quel question ?

Moi: De la sortie. Vu que Lydia voulait que je vienne et que t'as dit qu'elles étaient sexy, je dois comprendre que moi aussi ?

Stiles: T'es sérieuse ? -elle hausse les épaules- Pandora, t'es la meilleure amie de Lydia, t'es forte en Crosse, la moitié des mecs du lycée aimerait sortir avec toi et tu es populaire. Et tu me demandes encore si t'es sexy ?

Moi: Bah oui. J'étais pas au courant pour les mecs du lycée moi -fronce les sourcils et fait la moue- Mais bon je dois aller au l'hôpital pour mon travaille. -part également-

Et c'est ainsi que je partis pour l'hôpital. Je suis devenue bénévole très jeune, en faite peu de temps après être arriver chez les McCall donc quand j'avais 11 ans mais avec le temps, mon bénévolat c'est transformé en travaille car les infirmières m'autorisent à les secondées de temps en temps c'est pour ça que je m'habille comme elles pour plus de sécurité XD, c'est Melissa qui me dit ça à chaque fois et le directeur m'autorise ,d'ailleur c'est lui qui me la proposé, a aidé un peu tout le monde. Sur le trajet vers là-bas je reçu un message de Matt qui me demandait si je dormais chez lui auquel je repondis que oui et un appel de Allison, je mis mon oreillette bluetooth pour lui parler en toute sécurité pendant que je conduis.

 _ **Conversation Téléphonique:**_

Moi: Allison ? Ca vas ?

Allison: Oui ca ne t''inquiète pas. Je voulais savoir si tu es vraiment sur de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous au bowling ?

Moi: Oui, j'aime pas vraiment faire de sortie avec Jackson dans des endroits comme celui-ci car ça se transforme toujours en compétition ^^ . Non merci -rit-

Allison, rit: Un jour faudra qu'on se fasse une soirée, rien que nous deux comme ça on pourra apprendre à ce connaitre. T'en pense quoi ?

Moi: Hmm... Je suis d'accord ! Que penses-tu de après le réunion Parents-Profs ? De ce que Lydia m'a dit, se sera ton anniversaire ce jour là donc double raison de venir te voir chez toi.

Allison: Comment Lydia l'a sue ? J'en ai parlé à personne.

Moi: Rassures-toi, moi non plus je ne lui avait pas dit ma date de naissance et pourtant elle a réussi à le savoir. Et ne me demande pas comment.

Allison: Et c'est quand ?

Moi: Je suis née un jour après le coach, c'est-à-dire le 31 Octobre 1994, le jour d'Halloween hé ouai ! Et devine quoi je suis née à 23h59 ^^ une minute de plus et j'étais née le 1er Novembre -rigole- Et comme toi je vais avoir 17 ans ^^ . Me demande pas pourquoi moi aussi j'ai redoublé.

Allison, rit: Excellent ! Et j'ai demandé à mes parents et ça ne leur posent pas de problèmes.

Moi: Oh ! Aussi, tu pourras m'aider ? C'est bientôt nos deux ans avec Matt et je sais pas quoi lui offrir. :/

Allison: Pas de problème !

Moi: Bon Allison je dois raccrocher, je conduis et même si j'ai une oreillette j'ai pas envie d'avoir un accident même si je suis une excellente conductrice.

Allison: D'accord, bonne fin d'après-midi.

Moi: Merci à toi aussi. -raccroche-

 _ **Fin Conversation Téléphonique.**_

Après avoir raccrocher, je continuais de rouler en direction de l'hôpital quand je vis Erika Reyes. C'est un gentille fille elle est au lycée malheuresement elle est épileptique donc beaucoup de gens se moquent d'elle quand elle fait des crises et elle a pas beaucoup d'amis mais je compte parmis eux alors tout va bien ;) . Je klaxonnais pour l'interpeller, elle sursauta et recula de quelques pas à cause de la peur, son rythme cardiaque c'est accéléré. Je me garais près d'elle et abaissé mon carreau pour pouvoir lui parler, son rythme cardiaque est redevenu normal et elle avanca vers moi.

Moi: Hé ma belle ! Ca va ?

Erika: Euh... oui ca va et toi ?

Moi: Ca va :) ton père n'est pas venu te cherché au lycée ?

Erika: Nan, il a eu un empêchement...

Moi, sourit: Grippe ! Je te ramène chez toi.

Erika: Mais tu vas pas être en retard ?

Moi: Non, t'en fait pas. ;)

Erika: D'accord Merci. :)

Après quoi elle monta côté passager et je fis demi-tour vers sa maison, on discuta de tout et de rien pendant le trajet, environs 10 min plus tard on est arrivée devant chez elle, elle descendit en me remerciant et me souhaita une bonne fin de journée que je lui rendis. Et je repartis direction l'hôpital, je decidai de mettre le pied au plancher et arriva 5 minutes après là-bas. Je dis bonjour à ceux que je connaissais et aller me changer.

Je revenais du distributeur quand j'entendis la conversation de Scott et Melissa qui refuse de lui prêter la voiture demain à cause du couvre-feu. Après ça Scott est allé rendre visite à et sa mère arriva en lui ordonnant de sortir de la chambre car le rythme cardiaque de Meyers a augmenté précipitement. Scott avançait vers la sortie mais je me plaçais devant lui, le surprenant.

Scott, sursaute: Pandora ? Je t'ai même pas sentis arrivé.

Moi: Je sais :)

Scott: Euh... Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Moi: Oui. J'ai entendu ta conversation avec ta mère.

Scott: Ah...

Moi: Je veux bien te prêter la mienne de voiture.

Scott: :O Tu veux bien ?

Moi: Oui mais tu fais attention avec elle.

Scott: Mais comment tu vas faire pour rentrer demain ?

Moi: J'ai ma moto tu te souviens ? C'est pas un problème tu sais. :)

Scott: Merci Pandora. :D

Moi: De rien mais essaye de ne pas te ridiculiser au bowling :p . Bonne soirée !

Scott: Bonne soirée.

Sur ce je partis me changer et allais ensuite voir Peter mais en arrivant près de sa porte de chambre je vis son infirmière, qui s'appelle Jennifer en passant, que je ne peux toujours pas blairer.

Moi, regard noir et sèche: Vous permettez j'aimerai parler à Peter avant de partir.

Jennifer: Cinq minutes pas plus -sors de la chambre-

Moi: Pétasse -grogne lègerement- Si jamais tu guéris , j'la tue. Bon j'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais prendre un peu de ta douleur avant de partir car j'ai encore des devoir à faire -fait la moue-

Je m'avançais près de lui et lui pris la main pour lui prendre de sa douleur, des veines noires se formèrent sur mon bras ainsi que sur ma main et je les sentis remonter dans tout mon corps. Je me retins de ne pas crier et m'arrêtais au bout de 2 min. Je reposais sa main sur son genou pour ensuite lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de sortir de sa chambre en me frottant le bras gauche, celui par où la douleur est remontée. Je recupérais mes affaires et partis à ma voiture en envoyant un message à Matt pour lui dire que j'arrivais et je viens de me souvenir que demain y'avait pas cours ce qui est encore mieux. Je suis arrivée asser rapidement chez lui. Je sonnais et attendis qu'il m'ouvre après quoi on mangea avec ses parents et monta dans sa chambre, et après s'être mis en pyjama, il me montra les photos qu'il avait prise aujourd'hui que je trouvais réussites et assez belles. On passa le reste de la soirée à se bécoter, discuter de notre journée et ce que l'on pourrait faire demain. Mais je crois que je me suis endormie car à mon réveille il faisait jour et le réveil indique qu'il est midi. Ouah! Je dormis aussi longtemps ? Je devais être vachement fatiguer ^^' . Donc je présume que les parents de Matt sont déjà partis travailler et que Matt est dans la cuisine si j'en juge le nombre de battements de coeur que j'entend ainsi que le bruit provenant d'en bas et l'odeur de cuissons que je sens.

Je me levais, pris un des gillets de Matt dans son placard pour le mettre et je pris une de ses caméras rien que pour l'embêter et le filmer, il aime pas être devant l'objectif et je sortis de sa chambre à pas de loup bah fin plutôt à pas de panthère ^^ et descendis en silence tout en allumant sa caméra, arriver en bas je filmais le chemin jusque là cuisine et me fis remarquer en parlant à la dite caméra.

Moi, filmant: Oh mon dieu! Voilà Matthew Daelher en train de faire la cuisine et c'est qu'il se débrouille le petit en plus -rigole-

Matt, arrive vers elle et lui pris la caméra des mains: J'aime pas être filmer, tu le sais -éteint la caméra-

Moi: Oui je sais -l'embrasse- Alors que nous prépare tu de bon ?

Matt: Euh des pancakes avec nutella et confiture de fraise.

Moi: Miam !

 **Eclipse de temps:** (ndl: on va passer cette petite journée en amoureux car bah je suis vraiment nul pour c'est trucs là ^^' . Donc là nous sommes chez Derek et Scott n'est pas encore arrivé et il vient d'apprendre que Meyers est mort)

Ma journée était super jusqu'à ce que Derek me demande de le rejoindre chez lui. Le fait de revenir dans cette maison me mets malhalaise.

Je reçu un message de Stiles me disant que Meyers venait de succomber à ses blessures et que Scott est partit comme une flèche après l'avoir appris.

Moi: Meyers vient de mourir et Scott est partit en courant de chez lui quand il l'a appris. -soupire- Je suppose qu'il va venir ici vu qu'il n'a toujours pas au courant pour l'alpha. -.-

Derek: Tu supposes bien.

Moi, sentant Scott arriver: Génial -' tu te demerdes pour lui dire, j'te préviens. -entend Scott entrait dans la maison-

Scott: Derek! Je sais qu't'es là ! Je sais s'que t'as fait !

Derek, reste cacher: Je n'ai rien fait.

Scott: Tu l'as tué.

Derek, cacher: Il est mort.

Scott, monte les escaliers sans faire de bruits: Comme ta soeur est morte.

Derek, cacher: Ma soeur avait disparu. Je suis venu ici pour la chercher.

Scott: Et tu l'as trouvé.

Derek, cacher, s'énerve: Je l'ai trouvé en morceaux ! Elle a été utilisé comme appât pour m'attraper !

Scott: Je pense que tu les as tués tous les deux. J'vais l'dire à tout le monde, en commençant par le shérif.

J'entendis Scott arrivait au première étage mais il ne va pas du bon côté du coup Derek l'a attrapé par surprise et l'a jeté du haut des escaliers. Cette maison est déjà assez en ruine pas besoin d'en rajouter. J'entends Scott grognait, signifiant qu'il s'est transformé et j'entends aussi Derek sautait, je pense, de l'étage pour attérir au rez-de-chaussé. Un bruit de collision ce fait entendre quelques secondes plus tard et Derek dit: "C'était gentil", après quoi il se transforma également. Je décidais de descendre les escaliers le plus vite possible et dans mon language ça veux dire que je saute par dessus la rembarde de l'étage pour attérir sur mes pieds en bas. Je vis que Derek avait le dessus dans cette bagarre mais comme Scott est novice je m'interposais entre les deux même si Derek a quand même réussi à mettre un coup de griffe à Scott.

Moi, attrapant chacun un bras et grognant: Vous avez finis tous les deux ?! -Ils reprennent tous les deux forme humaine- Voilà qui est mieux !

Derek, à Scott: Je ne l'ai pas tué! Aucun de nous l'a fait ! Ce n'est n'y ta faute, ni celle de Pandora, ni la mienne !

Scott: Ce qui m'arrive, ça c'est ta faute ! T'as gaché ma vie !

Moi: Non Scott, c'est pas lui !

Scott: C'est toi qui m'as mordu !

Derek: Nan, je n'tai pas mordu !

Scott: Quoi ?

Derek: Ce n'est pas moi qui t'es mordu l'autre soir !

Scott, touchant sa blessure cicatriser au torse et fait un tête bizarre: Y'en a un autre ?

Moi: C'est un alpha. -soupire- C'est le plus dangereux d'entre nous. J'avais dit à Derek de te le dire mais c'est l'alpha qui t'as mordu. Nous trois, on est des bétas.

Derek: Pandora en rajoute pas. Un alpha est plus puissant et plus animal que n'importe lequels d'entre nous. Ma soeur était partie à sa recherche et maintenant c'est moi qui doit le retrouver et Pandora m'aide... -se fait coupé-

Moi: Mais on ne pourra pas y arriver sans toi.

Scott: Pourquoi moi ?

Derek: Parce que c'est lui qui t'as mordu ! Tu fais partie de sa meute ! T'es à lui Scott... C'est toi qu'il veut.

Scott: Mais je ne comprend pas. Pandora t'es une panthère et pas une louve, donc t'es indépendante non ?

Moi: euh... - Derek et elle se regarde, elle passe une main dans son coup- Je suis pas qu'une panthère mais une hybride et en plus je suis tout de même une lycanthrope alors je fonctionne en meute également.

Scott: Une hybride ? :o

Derek: Son père est un loup-garou mais sa mère était autre chose.

Scott: Elle était quoi ?

Moi: Euh...Une enchanteresse...

Scott: Quoi ?

Moi: Ca veut dire qu'elle avait des pouvoirs. On peut changer de sujet et en revenir à l'alpha.

Derek: Je suis d'accord.

Scott: Ok.

Bon après cette révélation hors du commun, on se remit à parler de l'alpha avec Derek et Scott. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, ce que l'on est pas dans la merde...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laissez une reviews pour me donner votre avis. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Plumes d'Anges Magic et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt mais je n'avais pas internet sur mon PC et j'étais, donc, dans l'incapacité de poster le chapitre 4 de ma fiction Teen Wolf.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

 **PDV Scott:**

J'étais tranquillement en train de dormir quand je fus réveillé par un coup de feu mais je me suis vite rendormi pensant que je l'avais imaginé. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis le hurlement d'un loup et Pandora débarqua dans ma chambre au même moment où j'enfilais mon pantalon. On se regarda et du regard on se mit d'accord pour aller voir ce qui se passait. On sauta par ma fenêtre pour ne pas réveiller ma mère et je pense que se fût la première fois que je vis Pandora montrait ses capacités en tant que panthère, elle me dit dans un murmure de la suivre et elle est partit d'un coup. Quelques minutes plus tard, on arriva devant un entrepôt et c'est là que j'entendis 2 personnes parlaient, un homme et une femme, je reconnus Monsieur Argent, le père d'Allison, et je pense que Pandora aussi, on s'avança alors vers eux sans se faire repérer tout en écoutant leur conversation.

Femme: Mon frère dans toute sa splendeur… Chris, y en avait deux.

On arriva derrière un mur et ont put clairement voir les 2 interlocuteurs.

Chris: L'alpha ?

Kate: J'en sais rien ! Mais l'un d'eux a essayé de me tuer !

Chris: Et l'un deux doit nous servir à trouver l'autre. Si tu l'as tué, on fait comment ?

Kate: Excuse-moi de m'être défendue, mais c'était lui ou moi dans l'cas présent !

Au regard de Mr Argent, je compris qu'il se rangeait du côté de sa sœur.

Chris: Combien de temps il a ?

Kate: Là comme ça, je dirais quarante-huit heures. -Scott et Pandora sont choqués- Maximum.

Je vis la femme se dirigeait vers la voiture suivit de son frère tandis que je méditais encore sur ces dernière paroles que je viens d'entendre. Je regardais Pandora et vit qu'elle avait se fameux regard quand on voit quelqu'un qu'on aime pas et qu'on aurait préféré ne jamais revoir.

Scott: Pandora ça va ?

Pandora, sortant de ses pensées: Hein ? Euh.. Oui ne t'en fait pas.

 **PDV Pandora**

Cette nuit, j'ai eu l'impression de faire un cauchemar éveillé. Kate Argent ou la femme que je déteste le plus au monde ! J'espère avoir le moins affaire possible avec elle. Bref, on est en cours d'histoire avec Stiles et Scott, et je suis à la table à droite de Stiles. Le prof est en train de nous rendre les copies du devoir qu'on a fait.

J'étais dans mes pensées quand je fus interpellée par la conversation des garçons.

Stiles, chuchote: Bon, si Derek n'est pas l'alpha, ni celui qui t'as mordu, alors c'est qui ?

Scott: . . . Je sais pas.

Stiles: C'est l'alpha qui a tué le chauffeur de bus?

Scott: . . . J'en sais rien.

Stiles: . . . Et le père d'Allison, il est au courant ?

Scott, se retourne et le coupe: J'en sais rien!

Sa phrase qu'il a à moitié crié attira l'intention de toute la classe ce qui calma Scott et il se réinstalla correctement sur sa chaise. En voyant le prof remettre leurs contrôles aux garçons je me rendis compte qu'il venait juste de me donner le mien. Et ça donne un A+ ! Ça va ^^ en même temps j'ai révisé avec Matt et Stiles et Allison et Lydia. Bon fin je révise toujours mes cours avec l'un d'eux et des fois avec Scott aussi, quoique j'ai pas vraiment besoin de réviser mes cours mais disons que c'est par mesure de sécurité.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la voix de Stiles qui me héla.

Moi: Hum ?

Stiles: Quand tu dis que tu vas réviser avec Matt, généralement vous faites quoi ?

Moi: Euh -Scott et Stiles la regarde- Bah généralement on révise que 10 min ^^ après bah ça dérape toujours ^^.

Et là, en ce moment précis, je regrette de ne pas avoir d'appareil photos pour mémoriser ce moment. Ce moment où tes meilleurs amis te regardent avec une expression choqué et la bouche ouverte car ils pensaient pas que t'étais comme ça. Pauvre d'eux ! :p

Stiles: Je te pensais pas comme ça. :o

Moi: Pourquoi cette question ?

Scott: Je révise avec Allison après les cours.

Moi: Mais c'est génial ! Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Je veux dire préservatif et tout ça ?

Scott: T'es sérieuse ?

Moi: Bah oui ^^. Si tu veux j'en ai dans mon sac. :p

Stiles: OK là c'est Too Much pour moi.

Scott: C'est Too Much pour moi aussi.

Moi, fait la moue: Si c'est pour avoir ce genre de réaction, ne me demandaient pas la prochaine fois :p .

Après cette phrase très constructive de ma part, j'écoutais le cours mais fus de nouveau interrompu dans mes prises de notes par mon téléphone.

 **De: Matt 3**

 **A: Pandora**

 **Je t'attend devant ton casier ou la salle où t'es ?**

 **De: Pandora**

 **A: Matt 3**

 **Euh...devant ma salle**

 **3 Je t'aime**

 **De: Matt 3**

 **A: Pandora**

 **D'accord. moi aussi je t'aime 3**

Ayer je suis heureuse pour mon restant d'aprem'.

 **PDV Stiles**

Les cours sont enfin finis pour la journée. Je fis signe à Pandora qui était comme à son habitude avec Matt, que je peux pas blairer d'ailleurs et je ne sais pas comment expliquer mon aversion envers ce type, et me dirigeais vers ma jeep, m'installais dedans et mis le contacte. Je fis même pas quelques mètres qu'un mec surgit devant moi.

Moi: Non mais il est taré celui-là!

Je klaxonne pour lui signaler de dégager du passage quand je me rendis compte que c'était Derek Hale !

Moi: Ah c'est pas vrai, il est partout c'mec!

J'entends les voitures derrière moi klaxonnaient pour que je bouge ma Jeep mais ils sont marrant eux, je signale quand même qu'il y a un mec juste devant et le fait que je désire plus que tout lui rouler dessus, j'ai pas très envie d'aller en prison. Scott arriva au moment où Derek tomba au sol.

Scott, à Stiles: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?!

Scott va au près de Derek tandis que moi je sortis de ma voiture pour les rejoindre.

Scott: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Derek, avec difficulté: J'ai reçu une balle…

Moi: Il a pas l'air en forme.

Scott: Ça devrait cicatriser!

Derek: Pas avec ça. C'était pas...c'était pas le même genre de balle.

Moi: C'est une balle en argent?

Derek: Non, pauvre crétin ! -regard noir-

Scott: Stiles va chercher Pandora tout de suite !

Moi: Euh -regarde la file de voiture pour repérer Pandora- J'reviens !

Je courus en direction de la voiture de Matt côté passager et toquais à la vitre. Pandora abaissa celle-ci.

Pandora: Stiles ? Il se passe quoi là-bas ?

Moi: Faut que tu viennes maintenant !

Pandora: Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

Moi: Si je te dis chasseur, Derek , problème de taille et incontrôlable ?

Pandora, écarquille les yeux: Oh Merde ! -regarde Matt- Désolé mon cœur mais c'est une urgence ! Je t'appelle ce soir -l'embrasse, prend ses affaires et sort de la voiture- Je t'aime ! -claque la portière-

Après ce passage, on courut en direction de Scott et Derek. On arriva près d'eux au moment où Scott dit:

Scott: Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ?! Non mais arrête !

Derek, s'énerve: T'es marrant, tu crois que j'le fais exprès, p't'être?!

Pandora, inquiète: Derek il se passe quoi ?

Scott: Il a reçu une balle et ça cicatrise pas.

Derrière nous une cacophonie de klaxons résonne.

Scott: Derek, il faut que tu te lèves.

Derek lutte pour calmer sa respiration ça se voit et il marmonne quelque chose sous son souffle mais je n'entendit rien. Bah oui, moi j'ai pas la super ouïe de loup-garou ou panthère-garou.

Pandora nous avertit qu'elle allait dans la jeep puis elle partit s'installait à l'arrière.

Scott agrippe Derek sous les aisselles et le soulève.

Scott, à Stiles: On va le mettre dans ta voiture.

Scott amène Derek du côté passager de ma jeep pendant que je surveille les environs. Quelques secondes plus tard j'entend la portière claquait.

Derek, à Scott: Trouve-moi quelles genres de balles ils ont utilisés.

Scott: Ah ouais ? Et comment je suis censé faire ça ?

Pandora: Allison est une Argent Scott -' alors à ton avis.

Scott: Et pourquoi je ferais ça pour lui ?

Derek: T'as besoin de moi.

Pandora: Correction, Scott tu as besoin de nous et si tu laisses Derek mourir alors que tu pouvais faire quelque chose compte pas sur moi pour te pardonner.

Scott: Très bien. Je ferais ce que je pourrais.

Je m'installais à mon tour dans ma voiture, derrière le volant.

Scott: Stiles, tu l'emmènes.

Moi, sarcastique: Ah merci, hein, sympa. Bonjour le cadeau !

Je met le contacte et quitte le parking.

Environs une demi-heure plus tard, j'essayais d'appeler Scott mais pas de réponse je lui envoyais donc un texto lui demandant si il avait trouvé.

Pandora est silencieuse je trouve depuis tout à l'heure. Je lançais un regard amer à Derek qui était en train d'enlevé son manteau. Je regardais mon téléphone pour voir que Scott m'avait répondu qu'il avait besoin de temps. Je posais mon phone rageusement suite à cette réponse.

Moi, sarcastique: Merci, Scott. -à Derek- Si tu pouvais éviter de mettre du sang partout, ça m'arrangerais. On y est presque.

Derek: Où tu m'emmènes?

Je soupire à cette question. Entre temps Pandora c'est approchée du siège de Derek et a posé sa tête sur son épaule gauche tout en prenant sa main, je suppose que c'est pour lui donner du soutient.

Moi: Chez toi, évidemment.

Derek: Quoi ? Non, pas là-bas.

Moi: C'est la meilleure ça ! Pourquoi pas là-bas ?!

Pandora: Tu vois bien qu'il est pas en état de se défendre !

Je ralentis la voiture et me garais sur le côté de la route.

Moi: Il se passera quoi si on trouve pas ta balle de la mort qui tue ? Mm ?! Tu vas crever ?

Derek, difficilement: Pas tout de suite. J'ai peut-être une solution.

Moi: Non mais tu délires ou quoi ?! Quelle solution ?!

Derek soulève la manche ou il y a sa blessure découvrant un trou béant sur son avant bras (NdL: Je précise qu'il tient toujours la main de Pan')

Moi: Oh bon sang, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. Et c'est contagieux? -indique la portière- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de sortir.

Derek, haletant: Démarre. Dépêche-toi.

Moi, s'énerve: Attend, tu crois vraiment que dans l'état où t'es, t'es en position de me donner des ordres ? Tu sais quoi ? Si je voulais, je pourrais traîner ta carcasse de loup-garou hors de ma voiture et te laisser crever tout seul comme un abruti !

Derek, le dévisage: Bon, très bien. Si tu démarre pas, je t'égorge. Avec mes dents.

Je soutiens le regard de Derek pendant un moment quand je reçu une claque à l'arrière de la tête de la part de Pan'.

Pandora: Démarre Stiles ou c'est moi qui t'égorge et fait gaffe j'utilise mes griffes aussi -regard noir-

Moi: Super. -démarre à contre cœur-

Je me dirigeais vers un autre endroit loin de la maison de Derek et me garais sur le côté de la route en attendant des nouvelles de Scott. Derek et Pandora, leur relation est vraiment bizarre je trouve. Là Derek est en train de caressé la tête de Pan' avec sa main droite et Pan' elle, elle ...

Moi, à Pandora: Attend ! Mais tu ronronnes ou j'ai une hallucination auditive ? :o

Pandora, gêner: Non je ronronne pas -détourne le regard-

Moi, se moque: C'est trop mignon, quand je vais dire ça à Scott ! -rit-

Derek: C'est vrai que quand tu ronronnes, on a vraiment l'impression d'avoir un chaton avec nous.

Pandora, rougit: C'est assez embarrassant comme ça pas besoin d'en rajouter .!

Moi: Mais attend si tu ronronnes, alors Matt sait pour toi, non ?

Pandora: T'es malade ! Bien sur que nan ! Je me contrôle avec Matt quand même ! Tu sais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Stiles, ils ne sont pas tous tolérants envers notre espèce et ça ne changera pas en un claquement de doigts.

Moi: Quand tu dis ça, tu penses au Argent ?

Pandora, regarde Derek du coin de l'œil: La dernière fois que j'ai eu affaire à un Argent, j'ai faillit mourir alors que j'avais que 11 ans, tu t'imagines bien que si j'accepte Allison c'est d'abord parce que Scott me l'a demandé et aussi parce que je l'apprécie et qu'elle est pas au courant.

Derek: Tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ? Je savais pas ce qui aller se passer. (ndl: n'oublions pas que Derek souffre à cause de sa blessure et que Pan' lui prend de temps en temps sa douleur mais ça Stiles ne le sais pas)

Moi: Euh... Pandora t'es une hybride c'est ça ?

Pandora, septique: Oui...

Moi: Pourquoi t'utilise pas t'es pouvoirs pour soigner Derek ?

A cette question je reçu deux regards incrédule en instantané mais genre vraiment au même moment.

Pandora: Tu crois pas que si je le pouvais, je l'aurai déjà fait ? Je suis pas faiseuse de miracle !-regard noir-

Moi: Pas faux ! Mais tu peux rien faire ?

Pandora: Je peux soulager la douleur qu'il ressent.

Moi: Mais encore ?

Pandora: Stiles je sais pas vraiment utilisé la globalité de mes pouvoirs tu sais... -baisse la tête- et même si je le savais c'est pas possible...

Moi: Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Derek: Réfléchis deux secondes... (ndl: Les trois petits points c'est pour quand il halète ou un truc du genre) son père lui a transmit le gène de lycanthrope ou métamorphe au choix... donc en conclusion c'est pouvoir d'enchanteresse lui viennes de ..?

Moi, réalise: Sa mère.

Derek, sarcastique: Voilà, t'es pas si stupide.

Moi, à Pan': Donc comme ta mère est..

Pandora: Morte. oui ?

Moi: Tu n'as pas eu tout l'apprentissage nécessaire pour savoir utilisé tes pouvoirs.

Pandora: C'est exacte. Tout ce que je sais et appris sont dans les grimoires de ma mère que je laisse au manoir pour ne pas qu'ils tombes sur des petites mains curieuse. -regard espiègle-

Moi: Woaw ! Je viens d'en apprendre plus sur toi que Scott :o je me sens honoré :p .

Pandora: C'est ça -.- . Mais si tu oses me dire que je suis une sorcière je te tue ! C'est totalement différent.

Moi: Ok ! Je suis avertit. et pour l'autre raison ?

Pandora: C'est simple, c'est les règles.

Moi: C'est-à-dire ?

Pandora: Même si je suis une enchanteresse, on a des règles. Chaque poison a son remède donc on a pas le droit d'intervenir. Le poison pour les métamorphes comme Derek, Scott ou Moi, c'est l'aconit. Et le seul moyen pour qu'on puisse en guérir c'est d'utilisé exactement la même variété de plantes car il y a plusieurs sortes d'aconit. Certaines peuvent aussi guérir avec les temps, d'autres avec la chaleur

Moi: Donc si je comprend bien, la balle que Derek c'est pris contenait de l'aconit et pour le guérir il faut utiliser l'aconit de cette même balle. C'est ça ?

Pandora: Ouaip ! -avec humour- C'est pour ça que Scott doit trouver les balles dont on sait servit pour tirer Derek comme un poulet. -reçoit un regard noir de Derek- Je plaisante.

Moi, hoche la tête: Je comprend mieux maintenant. Merci pour ces informations Pan' !

Pandora: De rien ! -sourit-

 **PDV Pandora:**

Après cette discussion enrichissante en informations. je reçu 10 minutes plus tard un appel de Matt.

 ** _Conversation téléphonique:_**

Moi: Matt ? Y'a un problème ?

Matt: Oui !

Moi: Qui est ?

Matt: Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es partie comme ça d'un coup après que Stiles t'es dis qu'il y avait un problème avec ce Derek ? D'ailleurs à chaque fois que tu pars en trombe c'est à cause de ce Derek ou à cause de tes deux meilleurs amis Scott et Stiles.

Moi: Euh... -regarde Stiles et Derek avec un regard suppliant- Je te promet que je te rejoint dès que c'est réglé. -se mord la lèvre inférieure stresser-

Matt: Ouai bah ça aussi tu me le fait souvent. Ils peuvent demander à quelqu'un d'autre de l'aide. T'es pas à leurs dispositions non plus.

Moi: Je... -couper par Derek qui lui a pris le téléphone des mains-

Derek: T'es le copain de Pandora si j'ai compris.

Matt: Ouai et toi ?

Derek, amer: Derek. Pandora est occupée pour le moment et c'est pas comme-ci tu la voyais jamais -dit-il sarcastique- alors tu permet. -raccroche-

 ** _Fin Conversation Téléphonique._**

Après sa tirade Derek fit une grimace de douleur et moi je le regarde bouche bée tout comme Stiles d'ailleurs.

Stiles: Euh... Je veux pas dire mais là on aurait dit un amant disant au mec de la fille qu'il se fait, de rappeler plus tard car ils vont... fin voilà quoi ! Pan' t'es dans la merde !

Moi: Euh...Je... Derek ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

Derek: Il m'agaçait.

Moi: Si on s'engueule et que tu t'en sors dans cette histoire -regard noir- Je Te Tue !

Derek me regarda blasé mais détourna vite le regard en voyant mon regard de psycopathe. (NDL: je jure que quand j'ai relus cette phrase je me suis claqué une barre XD)

Quelque temps plus tard, Stiles gara sa Jeep sur le bas-côté de la route et téléphona à Scott qui répondit au bout de la troisième tonalité.

Stiles lui explique qu'il ne pouvait pas emmener Derek chez lui car Pandora et celui-ci lui ont dit que c'était pas possible.

Stiles, énervé: Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de lui, moi?

Scott: Emmène-le, je sais pas, n'importe où!

Stiles soupire, excédé. Et moi je fis une mine blasé. J'ai l'impression qu'ils parlent d'un chiot encombrant et qu'ils savent pas quoi en faire pour pouvoir aller à une soirée ou un truc du genre.

Stiles: En plus il commence à sentir!

Derek lui lance un regard noir et moi je regarde Stiles l'air de dire "Genre ?! vas-y ose le redire !" mais Stiles nous ignore tous les deux. Bah sympa le meilleur ami :/ je vois pas vraiment à quoi je sers dans cette histoire. Ils se débrouillent assez bien tous les trois.

Scott: Sentir quoi?

Stiles: Le cadavre! -reçoit une tape derrière la tête- Aïe ! Merde Pandora calme tes nerfs! Je sais que ...

Scott, en coupant Stiles: Je sais! La clinique vétérinaire!

Stiles fit une tête étonné et je regarde le téléphone avec la même tête. Derek est plutôt en train de souffrir le martyr. Ça va peut-être paraître cruel mais j'ai jamais dit que j'étais pas une sadique ^^ .

Stiles: Et si on croise ton patron ?

Scott: Pas à cette heure-là ! La clé est dans un carton près de la benne à ordure.

Stiles soupire et tend le téléphone à Derek tandis que moi je ricane. Nan mais sérieux! Derek est une loup-garou donc une sorte de chien du coup pour régler le problème on l'emmène à la clinique vétérinaire faut avouer que ça peut faire rire n'importe qui.

Stiles: Tu vas jamais croire où il veut que je t'emmène…

Derek prend le portable et le colle à son oreille.

Derek: Alors... t'as trouvé?...

Scott: Comment tu veux que je trouve la bonne balle?! Ils en ont des millions! Cette baraque c'est… un hyper-marché de l'armement!

Pas étonnant quand tu sais ce qu'ils font avec -' . Oula Derek est de plus en plus fatigué. Mauvais signe.

Derek: Si tu trouves pas cette balle... je vais mourir... tu comprends?

Scott: Finalement, ce serait peut-être pas une grosse perte.

Derek: Ah oui, tu crois ça?... L'alpha va t'appeler une seconde fois... mais là il faudra que tu choisisses ... Tu tues avec lui ou c'est lui qui te tues...

Derek: Ta seule chance de survivre c'est que je reste en vie... Trouve la balle.

Derek raccroche et rend le téléphone à Stiles. Je tapote la joue de Derek pour attirer son attention. Quand il vit mon regard inquiet il voulut me faire ce qui semble être un sourire rassurant mais qui c'est vite transformé en grimace de douleur ajoutant plus de degrés à mon inquiétude. Pendant ce temps là, Stiles a démarré sa Jeep en direction de la clinique.

Arrivé là-bas, Stiles se gara et descendit tout comme moi sauf que lui leva la porte de l'entrepôt adjacent à la clinique alors que j'aidai Derek à descendre de la Jeep et l'emmène près d'une pile de sac de nourriture pour animaux où il s'installa pour se reposer. Pour faire de l'humeur et alléger l'atmosphère je lui sortie "Fallait le dire que t'avais faim, on aurait été cherché au truc à manger avant de venir ici." Ce à quoi il répondit par un grognement qui indique qu'il n'est pas du tout amusé par ma boutade. Dommage. Stiles reçu au même moment un message et le lis à haute voix.

Stiles: « Aconit napel bleu nordique », ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Moi, fronce les sourcils: Cest une forme rare d'aconit tue-loup. Dis à Scotty d'apporter la balle.

Stiles, à Pandora: C'est pour la raison dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure ?

Derek et moi on se regarde puis il regarde Stiles.

Derek: Ouais. Sinon je suis mort.

Stiles regarde Derek choqué avant de prendre son téléphone et envoyer un message à Scott pour lui dire de se dépêcher de venir et d'apporter la balle. Ensuite, il va ouvrir la porte de la clinique et je repris Derek puis se dirigea vers la salle d'examen.

Arrivé dans la salle, Stiles sortit un "Bon! on y est." avant d'allumer les lumières. Derek se détache de moi pour enlever son haut. Puis, il pose son avant -bras sur la table métallique pour voir l'état de sa blessure et le niveau de l'infection. On peut constater que des veines noires et très visibles entourent la blessure purulente dégoulinant de sang.

Stiles en voyant la dite blessure dit "Très sincèrement, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une p'tite cure d'huiles essentielles, tu seras sur pied en moins de deux."

Derek: L'infection va remonter jusqu'au cœur... et je vais mourir...

Derek se détourne de la table et commence à fouiller dans les armoires environnantes. Tandis que Stiles me regarde avec un air de "on fait quoi ?"

Moi: Me regarde pas comme ça Stiles, j'ai pas la science infuse et j'suis pas dans la tête de Derek.

Stiles: T'es sérieuse ? ouais bon bref -à Derek- Eh dis-moi, « penser positif » c'est pas ton truc j'ai l'impression…

Derek: S'il ramène pas la balle à temps, il n'y aura qu'une chose à faire.

Stiles & Moi, avec appréhension: Mais encore?

Derek trouve finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Il prend un truc dans un des tiroirs et nous le montre. On peut clairement voir que c'est une scie métallique.

Derek: Il faudra que l'un de vous me coupe le bras.

Stiles et moi on se regarda choqués alors que Derek déposa la scie sur la table et la pousse devant nous. Stiles la prend pendant que je regarde Derek avec de grand yeux. Stiles fait brièvement fonctionner la scie mais la repose de suite l'air complètement dépassé. Je vis que Derek essayait de se mettre un garrot autour de son bras alors je lui vint en aide pour empêcher que le poison ne se répande d'avantage dans son corps. Derek me lança un regard pour me dire merci auquel je répondis par un faible sourire. Il vient tout de même de nous demander de lui couper le bras.

Stiles: Oh c'est pas vrai, merde… Et si tu te vide de ton sang?

Derek: Ça cicatrisera normalement.

Stiles regarde son bras et fait une grimace, dégoûté. J'avoue moi qui commençait à avoir faim rien qu'à regarder son bras ça me coupe toute envies.

Stiles: Écoute, je crois pas que j'y arriverais.

Derek: Pourquoi ?!

Stiles: Ben… parce que j'ai pas envie de t'entailler la chair, de te scier l'os et parce que tu vas pisser le sang!

Derek, exaspéré: Me dit pas que tu t'évanoui dès que tu vois du sang!

Stiles: Non mais ça pourrait peut-être m'arriver à la vue d'un bras amputé!

Derek réprime sa colère et me lance un regard qui voulait dire en gros "si ton meilleur ami le fait pas tu t'y colle !" Génial -' !

Derek: Bon, comme tu voudras. C'est bien simple, soi tu me coupe le bras, soi c'est moi qui te coupe la tête.

Stiles: Je vais te dire, ça marche plus les menaces alors continu ton...

Stiles est interrompu par Derek qui agrippe son haut et le tire vers lui, menaçant. Ok...je suis d'accord avec Stiles que devoir couper le bras de quelqu'un c'est flippant quand ça nous arrive alors que ça fait pas grand chose quand tu le vois à la télé.

Stiles, nerveux: Ok ok ok, ça va, c'est bon, marché conclu, t'as gagné. C'est comme tu veux, après tout…

Derek est pris de malaise. Oh non il va vomir je le sens. Je m'approche et met ma main dans son dos pour le confort tandis que Stiles le regarda interrogateur.

Stiles: Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Derek eut un haut de cœur avant de se penchait sur le côté de la table et vomit une mixture noire signe que son corps essaye de cicatriser. Je lui frotte le dos en regardant Stiles qui a une tête de dégoûter mélanger a un peu de panique. Et c'est avec se mélange d'expression qu'il s'exclama

Stiles: Oh oooh quelle horreur! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?

Moi: C'est son corps, il essaye de cicatriser.

Stiles: Bah il se débrouille pas terrible alors…

Derek lance un coup d'œil à Stiles pendant que je l'aide à s'appuyer sur la table.

Derek: C'est le moment, allez, fais-le.

Stiles devient blême et me jette un coup d'œil.

Stiles: Tu veux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Pandora ?

Moi: Quoi ? -regarde Stiles- J'te jure, tss.

Je prends la scie des mains de Stiles et regarde Derek l'air de dire "ton bras !" qu'il plaça ensuite correctement en face de moi. J'appuie la scie sur le bras de Derek, sous le garrot. Je vois Stiles au bord de la crise de nerf de la où je suis et Derek, lui à les yeux crispés. J'actionne la machine et celle-ci entailla la chair de Derek dès qu'elle fut allumée. Stiles détourne les yeux en sortant un "Oh mon Dieu !". J'allais appuyer plus fort quand j'entendis de loin Scott nous appeler Stiles et Moi, j'arrête la scie et regarde vers la porte d'entrée en même temps que Stiles et on vit apparaître Scott. Stiles le regarde soulagé alors que Scott regarde choqué le bras de Derek avec la scie plantait dans sa chair et moi la tenant.

Scott, à Pandora: Mais t'es dingue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Stiles regarde Scott comme si il était la huitième merveilles du Monde et moi je le regarde comme si il avait deux têtes. Ça se voit non ? j'allais couper le bras de Derek, c'est évident. Je retire la scie du bras de celui-ci d'ailleurs pendant que Stiles parle à Scott.

Stiles: Ah tu viens de m'éviter toute une vie de cauchemar.

Derek à Scott: T'as la balle?

Je me dirige vers levier de la salle et y met la scie puis prend une serviette qui traînait par là et l'a mouille puis me dirige vers Derek et lui nettoie le bras. Scott tend la balle à Derek qui l'a saisi et la regarde.

Stiles: Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

Derek, faiblement: Je vais… Je…

Épuisé, Derek chancelle. Il laisse tomber la balle et perd connaissance. Scott vois la balle rouler hors de portée, désespéré.

Scott: Non ! Non pas ça !

La balle tombe à travers la grille d'un drain. Derek tombe sur le sol. Scott s'allonge immédiatement près de la grille pour retrouver la balle et essaye d'attraper le balle mais semble avoir du mal. Stiles et moi sommes au chevet de Derek et tente de le réanimer. Stiles prend le visage de Derek entre ses mains.

Stiles: Derek! -lui tapote la joue- Allez, réveille-toi s'il te plaît! Scott, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Scott, énervé: Je sais pas, moi! Elle est trop loin! J'y arrive pas!

Stiles: Il veut pas se réveiller!

Moi, tapote les joues de Derek: Derek. Derek !

Scott: Allez…

Stiles: Il est en train de mourir. -Panique- Je crois qu'il est mort!

Moi à Stiles: Dit pas n'importe quoi ! J'entend encore son cœur battre. Il a perdu connaissance alors panique pas Stiles. -secoue Derek-

Scott: J'y suis presque!

Tandis que Scott continue d'essayer d'attraper la balle, Stiles et moi continuons s'essayer de réveiller Derek.

Scott, excité: Oh! Ça y est je l'ai ! Je l'ai!

Je regarde Scott qui a la balle dans sa main puis je me tourne vers Stiles.

Moi: Ok Stiles recule.

Stiles: Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Moi: Ça ! -met une droite à Derek-

Derek se réveille en sursaut alors que Stiles me regarde.

Moi, à Stiles: Quoi ?

Stiles: Tu es vraiment effrayante comme fille.

Je roule des yeux à cette phrase et aide Derek à se relever pendant que celui-ci demande la balle à Scott qui lui donne de suite. J'accompagne Derek jusqu'à la table d'opération et mord la balle sous les yeux incrédule de Scott et interrogateur de Stiles. Derek recrache la partie supérieur de la balle que je prend et vide le contenu de celle-ci sur la table, c'est une fine poudre verdâtre fait a partir d'Aconit. Derek sort un briqué et l'allume contre la poudre qui une fois enflammée émet des fortes étincelles.

Stiles, à lui-même: C'est quoi ce truc ?

Les étincelles disparaissent et un mince fumée bleu s'élève au-dessus de la table. Avant que Derek ne puisse réagir, je m'empresse de réunir la poudre dans ma main gauche et attrape le bras de Derek avec ma droite puis s'en qu'il ne s'y attende j'abat ma main contenant la poudre directement sur la plaie en m'assurant de bien en mettre dedans. Derek hurle de douleur et se plie en deux avant de tomber au sol, son corps parcourut de spasmes. Stiles, Scott et moi se retrouvons côte à côte et les garçons observent la scène avec effroi tandis que je me prépare à me faire engueuler pour avoir fait ça sans prévenir. Derek hurle de plus belle et la plaie se résorbe soudainement pendant que les veines noires disparaissent. Du trou créait par l'impacte de la balle s'échappe un peu de fumée bleue la balle avant qu'elle ne se referme également.

Alors que Scott se remet de ce qu'il vient de voir, sur le visage de Stiles un sourire se forme.

Stiles: Alors ça je peux te dire c'était énorme! -en brandissant le point- Trop la classe !

Derek se redresse péniblement.

Scott: Ça va aller ?

Derek, sarcastique: Ouais, c'était une vraie partie de plaisir. -envoie un regard noir à Pandora-

Stiles : T'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, j'en déduis que t'es en bonne santé.

Derek le foudroie du regard avec une telle intensité que Stiles prend un pas de recul puis s'effare à détacher le garrot de son bras mais me dit quand même

Derek, à Pandora: T'es une vraie sadique Pandora ! On te la déjà dit ?! Tu pouvais pas attendre que je sois un minimum préparer à ça ?!

Pandora, hausse les épaules: T'aurais pris trop de temps.

Derek me foudroie du regard et enlève (enfin) le garrot.

Scott, à Derek: Bon, on t'a sauvé la vie. Ça veut dire qu'on a réglé nos comptes et que tu nous laisse tranquille ! Sinon, je te promets que je vais voir le père d'Allison et je vais tout lui raconter !

Derek: Parce que tu leur fait confiance? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils t'aideront?

Scott: Bah ouais, pourquoi pas? Ils seront toujours plus gentils que toi.

Derek lui adresse une expression narquoise alors que je me facepalm. [NDL: C'est pas un peu bizarre de dire "je me facepalm" ? Je veux dire que pour moi ça la fait, je me vois mal faire une phrase de six pied de long pour dire ça :/]

Derek: Je peux te montrer à quel point ils sont gentils.

Scott regarde Derek avec un air intrigué et appréhensif

Scott: Comment ça ? -me regarde- tu sais de quoi il parle ?

Moi: Ouais. -à Derek- C'est sans moi. J'ai eu assez d'émotion pour la journée et quelque chose me dit que j'ai pas finis. Stiles, tu veux bien me déposer à la maison s'il te plait ?

Stiles: Ouais pas de problème.

Moi: Merci. Bonne soirée Derek. On se voit demain Scott.

Scott: Bonne soirée Pan', Stiles.

Stiles répond à Scott la même chose avant qu'on ne sorte tous deux de la clinique en direction de sa Jeep. Une fois à l'intérieur, il démarra en direction de chez moi.

 **PDV Omniscient** (du côté de Scott et Derek)

Après le départ de Pandora et Stiles, Derek dit à Scott de la suivre. Ils montent tous deux dans la camaro de Derek et celui-ci roula vers une direction inconnue de Scott.

Plus tard, la camaro de Derek s'arrête dans le stationnement du bâtiment de repos de la ville. Scott descend du côté passager et ferme la portière.

Scott: Pourquoi tu m'amène là?

Derek ne lui répond pas et se dirige vers l'entrée. Scott s'empresse de lui emboîter le pas.

Sur le chemin, personne ne parle bien que Scott se pose des questions sur sa présence dans ce lieu.

Au bout d'un moment, Derek s'arrête devant une porte, l'ouvre et entre doucement dans la pièce sombre. Il va se placer devant son seul occupant : un homme catatonique, immobile dans une chaise roulante. Derek ne fait que le fixer d'un air triste. Scott regarde l'homme puis Derek, sans comprendre.

Scott: C'est qui?

Derek: Mon oncle. Peter Hale.

Scott: Est-ce qu'il est… comme toi ? C'est aussi un loup-garou ?

Derek: C'en était un… -à voix basse- Maintenant il est à peine humain. Il y a six ans, pendant que ma sœur et moi étions à l'école, notre maison a pris feu… Douze des nôtres étaient à l'intérieur… Seul lui et Pandora ont survécu.

Scott: Je veux bien, mais… qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est les Argent qui ont fait ça?

Derek croise enfin le regard de Scott.

Derek: Ils étaient les seuls à connaître notre existence.

Scott : Dans ce cas… c'était légitime, non?

Derek: Légitime? Alors dis-moi ce qui justifie ça.

Il saisit les bras du fauteuil de son oncle et le tourne vers eux. Scott découvre alors le visage à moitié défiguré de Peter Hale. L'adolescent est choqué.

Derek: Ils disent ne tuer que des loups garous adultes, seulement lorsqu'ils en ont la preuve. Mais y avait des gens parfaitement normaux dans cet incendie. Les voilà, leurs règles du jeu! Et un jour, Allison fera la même chose!

Soudain, une préposée apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'est l'infirmière de Peter, Jennifer.

Jennifer: Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Comment êtes-vous entrés ?

Derek: On partait, justement.

Derek tape le bras de Scott en passant pour lui signaler qu'ils y allaient car il fixait encore Peter. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et Scott se dit qu'il faut qu'il questionne Pandora sur cet incendie d'i ans.

 ** _Je tiens à préciser que pour moi, la maison de repos de Beacon Hills est située à un autre endroit de l'hôpital. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a deux entrées pour moi, l'une est celle de l'hôpital et l'autre celle de la maison de repos._**

 _ **Voilà pour le chapitre 4!**_

 _ **Dites mooi ce que vous en pensez.**_

 _ **Le couple PandoraxMatt (Mora)?**_

 _ **L'aversion de Stiles envers Matt ?**_

 _ **Les moments entre Pandora, Stiles et Derek?**_

 _ **L'histoire sur l'incendie de la maison Hale dit par Derek ?**_

 _ **Et plein d'autres choses qu'il y avait dans ce chapitre**_


End file.
